Monster
by Fictional-T
Summary: He hated them, hated every living human; they were weak, despicable and cared for their own. they saw him and his kind as monsters, and lived to kill them.Well that's what both sides were raised to believe.Every one saw him as a monster except her,she thought that every one deserves a second chance;her thoughts and actions pulled him and his curiousness towards her. -AU
1. Chapter 1

A loud roar came from a wolf as a man attacked him; many wolves' gathered to fight against the humans, each human had a sword or a gun to fight with. To protect their families and those dear ones, all the men of this country, along with the king himself, had to fight against those weird creatures.

These wolves aren't normal, they're larger and smarter than the average wolf, and actually had a language of their own; they also wanted to protect their clan, so they fought against humans. Each has their own thoughts, human thought they were dangerous and will kill them if they didn't defend themselves and wolves thought that humans are dangerous for them, since they're about to extent.

None of them knew why it started but they kept on with it, this war between them, had led them to hate each other, because of the many lost lives each part get while fighting; so it passed through generations.

A big wolf, his fur dark orange; stained with dark red blood, his eyes matching the bright red on the face of the merciless man he was facing. The man held a gun in hand and a sword in other; his grey eyes were alight with determination to kill the wolf. There were already three bullets planted in the wolf's flesh, he was panting, but invisible to the man.

They were winning, and the number of wolves was decreasing, one after one they'd fall on the floor, limp and without heartbeat. It wasn't possible; they were stronger, tougher, invincible and powerful. But those filthy humans had their own deadly weapons, which pierce though the flesh and straight into one's heart, the red eyed wolf though for a brief second if they used such weapons against their own kind. But shoving that thought into the depth of his mind he focused on the angry man facing him.

The gun in his hands was still filled with many bullets, enough to kill at least three wolves, but this damned wolf; after receiving three bullets, still won't fall down, but he got the upper hand, after all the wolf is wounded in three different spots, and if he shoots just one other he might fall. The grey eyed man was getting tired, it was dawn already and the battle has been on since night, wolves became smaller by number, giving advantage for the humans to attack two at one wolf, or more; killing them easily.

Suddenly another wolf fell, after two bullets hit him. The man noticed the look on the red eyed wolf when he saw the one who fell; it held horror, shock and sadness.

It was an opening.

"Attack now" the man shouted.

All men shouted and did as he said, bullets flew from everywhere, one wolf falling, another bullet goes with yet another wolf; it was obvious, they were losing. In battle and numbers; so they started to retreat.

The man shot another bullet hitting the wolf in one of his legs, the wolf snarled but retreated with his kind; but the humans followed them, it was dangerous to let any one of them live.

"They're gone" one man said watching as the rest of wolves disappeared into the woods.

A howl was heard as sun finally rose into horizon, men watched around to see if they would find any other wolf, but there was none; of course. And it wasn't a big problem, though men lost a quite big number of lives it wasn't as much as wolves, the surviving wolves could be counted on both hands so they aren't a trouble any longer.

He was tired, he and the rest of the wolves had to part so they'd lose the humans who followed them, on their way of running away another couple of wolves fell, now they were a small pack, so they decided to separate and they'll find their way to each other somehow. Even though they were survivals, this wolf doubted he'd stay alive, his paws left marks on the wet sand behind him, his steps were slow and his body was weakening.

He had no other choice, he needs to shift forms, the only way to allow him to heal his deep wounds, that bastard man shot him four damned bullets and they were still inside his body, and they hurt. The red eyed wolf hated humans, and hated turning into their forms, he hated everything related to them, and they kill every person close to him. Dammit they just killed his father, without him knowing, he just saw his father fall and all breath left him that second. He couldn't even take his father's body back, and apparently he wouldn't be able to.

He reached an old, rusty hut; abounded for years, and shifted to his human shape. His orange fur turned into long orange hair, slightly tanned skin and his wolf body turned into a tall, board human's body. Covering his body was a black pants, with ripped white button up shirt, filled with his blood and others. When he finally reached inside an old bed caught his eyes, and he fell, face forward, into it.

His eyes were burning, his throat dry; why did he lose concentration back at that battle, his father was dead now, and he had no family. A loud shout escaped his throat, a shout filled with pain, sadness and agony. If it was to be heard, the one hearing it would feel what this wolf was feeling now.

"Did you hear what happened?" an old lady said to her friend at the shop in one bright morning.

"They beat the wolves, were now safe" she said, many people gathering when they heard the word wolf

"Last night at the battle, only five or six wolves survived out of many, and our men are after them right now, were going to live normally again"

"Finally" a jet black haired girl said, "They're gone now"

"But Kaoru, some of them might not be so bad" the black haired girl's friend Momoko said

Kaoru had bright lime green eyes, short jet black hair and a tomboy personality. In the village, everyone knew her; they all knew not to mess with her. She hated wolves from the depths of her heart, they killed her eldest brother and father in one of the old fight long time ago, and for that she would never forgive them.

But Momoko, on the other side opposed her, she thought that even if some of the wolves were evil, but there must be some good ones too. Just like humans, she thought that they fight to protect just like humans. But no one agreed with her, except her other friend Miyako on some occasions. Momoko had a long orange hair, tied tightly in a high pony tail with bangs framing her face; she had a unique color of pink eyes and a lightly pale skin.

Miyako had sky blue eyes, golden curled locks, and a soft pale skin, she was one of the prettiest in their village, and she had a sweet heart and a loving personality, which made her friends with everyone, unlike Kaoru; obviously.

"You keep saying that, even though they killed your father and younger sister" Kaoru reminded

"I know, just not all of them did" Momoko replied

"Oh girls, could you please not fight; it's not going to take you anywhere" Miyako pleaded with her baby face

Both Momoko and Kaoru went quiet, they knew how much Miyako didn't like them to fight, so whenever she's there they'd shut their mouths and push the subject; whatever it was, away.

They strode down around the village, visiting some people at their working place, and meeting the new arrivals at their village, one's who'd be living around them for a while. The three girls met an old lady, with a young grandchild, which age was nearly five, and happily played with the kid; each one of the girls wanting to teach him one of her favorite things, climbing trees, reading books or drawing, he picks one. The old lady laughed at the childish side of the girls and thanked them for their warm welcoming.

"Hey did you see the new young man?" a group of girls murmured rather loudly around the corner, seeming to be watching the said man.

"He's so handsome"

"Do you think he's single?"

"Who Knows?"

"What will he be working here as?"

"I heard he's a sword smith"

"I heard he's a new soldier"

Kaoru, fed up with their talks, got up and glared at them, they did it on purpose, and they wanted to tease them.

"HEY YOU!" she shouted to the group of girls, making all heads to turn towards her "Would you cut the crap for a bit, me and my friends are trying to live our day normally"

"Go have it another place" a girl with long brown hair and purple eyes glared.

"You go squeal somewhere else, chicken voices" Kaoru 'humph'ed and walked back, before being interrupted from a male voice.

"What's all the fuss for?" and before Kaoru turned around she could hear the smugness in his voice, she didn't like him.

Turning swiftly on her heels and looking at the man, she tried not to be taken aback from how he looked, the girls weren't kidding when they said he was handsome, but she won't lose to him, he looked so full of himself.

"You should get out of this village" Kaoru stated.

"Pardon me?" the man said unnerved.

"These girls are going to bug you all the time you'll live here" she said shrugging and turning back again "I'm just trying to save you from the torture of hearing their squealing chicken voices every day, all day" she placed her hands behind her head and walked away.

"Kaoru, what was that for?" Miyako said when the three of them were out of sight.

"Nah, it was nothing, they just squealed over a new man in here" Kaoru grumbled

"Ah, I hate when that happens, he's going to be the center of talking for a while now" Momoko sighed

Miyako giggled "Well what to do, this season many people arrive here and there must be a handsome man among them"

"Yeah" Kaoru mumbled

But the man was really handsome, she thought; he had broad shoulders, black long coat adoring them, with a while shirt, black pants and black boots. He had a pale skin, a jet black hair reaching his neck that was tied in a high ponytail, and the most amazing forest green eyes she'd ever seen.

But no one should know that she was, for the first time, awed by a man.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter, oh and by the way the boys here are named differently.  
>And the names are the same in every story:)<strong>

**Hiroshi=Brick.  
>Takashi=Butch.<br>Kakashi=Boomer.**

**_Thank you and hope you like it.  
><em>**_

The next bright day, every one was out early, eager to see the returning men. The men whom returned from chasing the escaping wolves, they carried along a couple of dead big ones. People were amazed by its size, they never saw one during daylight; they always were stronger in dark and night. The wolves that were dragged here were two big dead ones; one was brown and the other dark red.

All people gathered, even the new arrivals only to see these wolves. Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako came out of curiosity to see how huge they were.

"Look at the size of it!"

"I've never seen it so closely before!" Momoko mumbled to herself.

The king approached the wolves, watching them closely; it was obvious they were dead. He fought with them in the battle but he didn't go after the escaping wolves, so now was the time he saw them in their real size.

"Stay away from them!" the king ordered "And put them in a closed place until we bury them" he said going back to where he came from

After the wolves were put away, Momoko asked people where was the place they placed them in, and after finding out she took Kaoru and Miyako with her to see them.

"Whoa, that's huge" Kaoru exclaimed

"It really is" Miyako agreed

The girls got closer, Momoko crouched down beside the dark red one, it looked old, and its dead eyes seemed sad before they became lifeless. It must have a family member or a lover back at its home; they live like the humans, in their own different way.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a male voice came from behind them

"Oh, we're sorry we just came to see them" Miyako apologized

"Ah, it's you" the man suddenly said looking at Kaoru, as Miyako noticed

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked slowly

"Oh, that hurts" he faked a pained heart "I am the new man at this village; the one that you gave an advice for, Takashi Hosokawa at your service"

"Hello, I'm Momoko Akatsutsumi and these are Kaoru Matsubara and Miyako Gotokuji" Momoko said "Excuse us but we got a little curious"

"Ah, everyone does" Takashi said quietly "But I must ask of you to leave, after all they placed them in my care"

"These are just dead wolves, I don't see why they make a big fuss about this" Kaoru said

"I…" Takashi started, trying to find the right word "I studied wolves for a while now, and one of these wolves is the leader in the pack that the village's men have fought, so I assumed that maybe they're going to return to get them, and I know the best ways to defend against them"

"Which one is the leader, and how did you know him?" Miyako asked

Takashi chuckled "You're a bunch of curious girls" he mumbled "The leader was the brown one, and I knew because a leader has a special…qualities that make him the leader"

"What about the dark red one?" Momoko asked

Takashi went silent, staring at the dark red, the look in his eyes changed and he became a little stiff "This one…"

"What's wrong with it?" Kaoru asked

"Nothing" he said as if waking up from a trance "He's a normal wolf, now please leave"

"Okay, okay, Weirdo" Kaoru mumbled

"Kaoru" Miyako whispered "Don't be rude"

"Cross dresser" Takashi suddenly shot back

"What?!"

"Kaoru let's just leave" Momoko and Miyako grabbed her quickly and walked out the door.

Takashi looked at them as they left, and locked the door safely behind them; no one was supposed to get in, that what the king told him to make sure of. He frowned gently, he inspected the wolves when they were brought here, a leader in the pack is supposed to be stronger, but this one was killed easily with just a couple of bullets. Were wolves getting weaker, or the weapons are becoming stronger.

He groaned, panting. It was so painful to keep up with the pain in this human form; if he turned into a wolf he would be able to endure the pain. Human's bodies are much weaker, fragile and smaller, but in his case staying in human form will make him heal faster and better because the body is smaller.

He was lying on his side at the bed, blood that seeped out of the wounds on his back colored the white covers. He cursed under his breath, was he supposed to wait here like this until he's healed, it's going to take a long time; he have two bullets in his back, one at his right thigh and the last in his upper left arm. If he wants to heal properly he have to wait, but he was worried that one of the men might find him. Even though the chances are little, the little hut he's staying at was old and deep into the forests, at least he would know before someone reached here.

But what was he going to do after he's healed, there was no home to go to, and there isn't any person to seek. And he would rather die than to deal with humans like some wolves did to escape death, he despite them and always will.

His breath became fast, he's been like this since the night before, and he had lost a lot of blood already. He felt weaker, his eyes felt heavier and his breath became short pants. And finally he relaxed and allowed darkness to take him away from all of his thoughts.

"What was wrong with him?" Kaoru said glaring at the road ahead of her as they walked back from Takashi's place

"There was nothing wrong Kaoru" Momoko said

"Why don't you like him? You two still haven't properly met" Miyako said

"I know, he just looks arrogant to me"

Miyako giggled "You now, this is how love stories start"

"Like hell I'd be involved with such a person in a romantic relationship" Kaoru stated

Momoko giggled "No one has ever met up with Kaoru's standards"

"And no one will ever will" Kaoru said crossing her arms over her chest

"And what will you do when you grow up?" Miyako asked

"I want to be an army officer" she answered, hope filling her eyes

Miyako and Momoko smiled at her big hopes, Kaoru was the toughest among them, and when it comes to fights and bravery they would go to her; of course. Since her father used to be a fighter and her brother was running to become a soldier, before death took them away, they were her role models; and still are.

Each girl reached her home safely, before it was night, because it's dangerous to go out at night. But Momoko wasn't convinced; she was confident that if they treated the wolves well enough they won't be so hostel. But as usual, no one listen to her, because their minds were so polluted with the thought that they live to hunt, kill, hide or being killed and hunted by wolves. And a single person like Momoko can't change a thought that has been there for centuries, though she tried but people in village started to call her a freak, who assist wolves, that once the king came and asked her if she hid any wolves around, but she could make him believe that she didn't, which was true; how was she supposed to hide such a big wolf in her small house.

"Mother, I'm back" Momoko called once she was in, gently taking off her shoes and walking inside to greet her mother

"Welcome home Momoko" she smiled from where she was seated

Momoko smiled back "How are you now? I'm sorry I didn't come and make sure earlier today, but I got distracted and lost track of time"

"That's okay dear, I'm perfectly fine, and don't make me feel like a small child, you are my daughter"

Momoko giggled "But you've been sick for a while"

"Even elders get sick once in a while dear; now tell me what have you done today?"

"I went with Miyako and Kaoru to see the wolves they brought, two dead ones" Momoko said quietly "Then I convinced them to come with me and see them closer"

"You still don't hate them, don't you?" her mother said smiling gently

"I don't get why we should hate them"

Her mother hummed "People in current time are as if they were brainwashed, they only believe in what they want to believe, they only do what makes them comfortable, and when scared they only listen to what they want to hear"

Momoko stared at her mother as she continued "What you say scares them, which is why they refuse to listen to you. They are used to what they are doing so let them be"

"You don't mind when they call me freak?"

"Oh, of course not" her mother laughed gently, causing her to cough loudly, and painfully

"Mother! Are you okay?" Momoko said leaping out of her seat to sit next to her mother

She coughed more before relaxing and leaning backwards panting and grimacing from pain "I'm okay" she crooked out

"Let me take you to your room to rest while I bring some herbs to make you feel better"

After tugging her mother into bed, Momoko went to the forest to search for the needed herbs; it's supposed that they exist in the forest in big numbers, so Momoko won't have a trouble searching for them. But she wasn't expecting to get lost, she was running so fast that she didn't notice the directions and got lost; it already started to get dark so Momoko tried to go back but ended near the same hut she founded herself near the first time.

"Are you serious?!" she whispered harshly to herself when rain started to fall, little droplets fell from between the tree branches and papers, but Momoko had to go inside that hut to keep herself away from water and cold of the night.

The hut wasn't so bad, though it smelled like blood, and was so old that it might fall any minute; it was acceptable to Momoko. Just for this one night, she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3, hope you like it.  
>Oh, and if I happen to have some Grammar mistakes please don't mind them; after all English is not my mother language.<strong>

He was coming back to conscious, and the pain returned to his back, hand and leg. But before he made any movement, he heard a sound from outside, close to a whisper; someone was outside. Despite the pain he forced himself out of the bed, hissing at the sudden pain, he hid behind a big wardrobe, and listened carefully as the hut's door opened and someone walked in closing it behind him. As he could hear, the person was alone, and from his light footsteps he assumed that it might be a girl or a young child.

He peeked from the side and took a look, a human girl was grimacing as she looked around maybe from the smell of blood, and she had a long bright orange hair, pink eyes and small figure. He can end her easily if he wanted.

"Oh dear" he heard her whisper as she looked at the bed, one hand covering her mouth and the other reaching to touch the bed gently, he tensed.

Momoko frowned, the hut smelled of blood because of this, she reached her hand out and touched the bed gently, the blood was warm and fresh; someone must be here. She turned around quickly and focused to see if she could see someone.

"Is anybody there?" she called out

He stayed still and stared at her, she figured that someone was there.

"Hello?" she called again "I know someone is there so don't try to hide"

He didn't move.

"I won't do anything, I'm alone and I don't have any weapons so don't be afraid"

"I'm not afraid of you" he said in a deep, husky voice

She gasped and turned around again searching from where came that voice "Then why are you hiding?"

"I don't want you to see me"

"I won't do anything to you"

"You can't do anything to me"

"Then you can come out"

Silence met her response; the man didn't say anything and apparently didn't move, she released a breath, she was worried, was he the one who bled all that blood.

"Then you will be afraid of me"

"What are you then, a monster?"

"To some people, yes"

She didn't respond, but still looked around her; he was not going to show himself, never. He hates to deal with humans no matter what.

"Please show yourself" she whispered "You must be bleeding and I can help you" she said in hopes that he will come out, he was bleeding at it would be dangerous if he kept bleeding the same he was on the bed.

"Leave"

"What?"

"I said leave!" he said a bit harsher

"I will not! It's raining out there and it's cold" she protested "I can tend your wounds as long as you let me stay the night"

"How should I trust that you will not go back and bring someone here?"

"I promise I will not bring anyone here"

He was silent, he really needed to be tended, or he'll take a long time to heal. The wound on his thigh got healed, because he managed to take the bullet out, but his hand and back are a different story.

"You will be out of here by tomorrow morning, and trust me when I say if you bring anyone here I'll follow you and kill everyone close to you"

She turned quickly when she heard rattling from behind her, as the man showed himself, Momoko watched as he moved from behind the wardrobe; the man had a long orange hair, bright red eyes and a board figure. She tensed as he moved completely from behind the wooden material; his shirt was soaked with blood, and his body tense. It was obvious he felt pain, but the look in his eyes hid that and showed hatred as he stared straight into hers.

"How long have you been wounded?" she asked staring at his now red shirt

"None of your business" he said, she winced from the toughness of his voice

"Jeez" she mumbled "Do you want me to tend the wounds?" Momoko asked louder

"Yes"

He sat on the clean side of the bed, roughly taking off the shirt; Momoko held back the gasp that built in her throat, his back had two holes, and another hole in his left arm, which seeped a lot of blood. She slowly walked toward him, tightening her grip around the emergency kit, which she took with her whenever she went to the forest.

"Did you take the bullets out?" she whispered in awe, he had two holes in his back and he still is able to sit properly

"No"

Oh great, and the bullets were still in his flesh, she swallowed and released a gentle breath.

"I need to take them out, but it's going to hurt, a lot"

"I don't care"

She gritted her teeth before placing her hands on his back, and gently trying to take the bullets out of his back, without causing him pain.

He gritted his teeth when her cold hands touched his back, and his lips turned up in a snarl when she started to pull the bullets away, but she was gentle; as he could sense, she didn't want to hurt him further than he already is. She whispered an apology when she finally had the three bullets out of his body, her hands got stained with his blood but she didn't care as she quickly grabbed a cloth and tried to stop the bleeding that got faster after she pulled the bullets out.

Momoko stood and quickly went to get some water, from where? she didn't know, she searched for some water but the house was so old to have some, so she poured some of the drinking water she brought in a bowl and started to clean his wounds.

"You are in no need for this" he said, his voice now softer

"If it's not properly cleaned it will get infected" Momoko said shocked by his statement

He just stayed silent as she wiped away the blood with the wet cloth, it soothed him somehow, how it was gently pressed against the wounds, forcing the pain away. His tensed shoulders relaxed and a gentle breath escaped his nose, finally the pain diminished.

Momoko smiled when the man relaxed; apparently he held back the pain for so long, that it felt good when it's finally away. When the blood was cleanly wiped away, she started to wrap the wounds up. Slowly she turned the cloth around his chest and his back, covering the wounds and protecting them from infections, and then she started to wrap his upper arm, until it all was covered.

"There you go" she mumbled "All the wounds are cleaned" she said louder for him to hear

He just stayed silent and stared at the cloths wrapped around his wounds, whenever he got injured, or any wolf got injured they wouldn't do this, they just stay until it's healed by itself. But they weren't ready for the bullets, he only figured that if he wanted to heal from them he have to pull them out, and it was so painful when he pulled it out of his thigh that he couldn't pull the one in his hand out, and the ones on his back were impossible to get out. But these soft materials felt soothing against the throbbing wounds, though he didn't like them, it felt well.

"Is it okay to tell me why you are here?" Momoko asked tiding up her things

"I got lost" he said quietly

"And the wounds?" She said afraid of how he'll answer, as she could see he didn't like her.

He stared at her for a moment before saying harshly "None of your business"

She winced from his voice, and frowned gently, what was wrong with him?

"Why don't you like me? I helped you" she said

Silence came from him before he answered her "I don't like people that are like you"

"What? Did I do something?"

"No, I despite people who…" he went silent, should he tell her?

"People who…"

"Who think they are better than everyone else, and go after people who are innocent" he said

"I myself don't like them either" he looked at her when she said that "People at my village say that I'm a freak and stupid, just because I think that wolves deserves second chances"

He tensed when he heard the word wolves come out of her lips, did she just say that she likes them.

"Didn't they kill someone close to you?"

"They did" she laughed gently to herself "My father and younger sister"

"Then why do you like them?"

"Everyone deserves second chance, plus the ones who killed them don't have anything to do with the others" she said "And wolves fight for their families just like we do; don't you think so?"

He just stayed silent taking in all what she just said, did she got hit on her head to be thinking like that. Ever since he was born, he got taught that wolves hate humans and humans hate wolves just the same, and that they live to kill each other.

"Any way, I'm going to get some rest" she mumbled moving the seat that was placed beside the bed, and putting it away so she sit on it and get some sleep.

He stared at her as she moved around the room, fixing a place to sleep at, he assumed she didn't want to sleep on the bed because it was bloody, but he wouldn't mind, he slept on places that are worse after all.

But as sleep took him in, his mind was circling around the words she said, how did she come up with that thought, wasn't she taught that they're supposed to hate each other, that they're supposed to kill in order to survive. But he slept relaxed as he thought that she didn't figure out what he really is.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning he woke up to find that she wasn't there, he cursed himself for letting his guard down and sleep this long, but the pain was soothed so it made him relax in his sleep, or was it that she wouldn't hurt him. Whatever it was he didn't like it, even though it's been a long time since he slept this comfortably. He stared at the cloths covering his wounds; they would be healed by now, he removed them gently and placed them at the bed. Just as he thought, the wounds were healed; he stood up and looked around him, apparently the girl left some water and food behind her.

Without thought he grabbed the water and drank it, he was desperate for some water and food, but unfortunately for him he didn't like eating human food, what she left him was bread and a little fruits. Grimacing, he grabbed the food and gulped it down, he didn't like it, but he needed it. After finishing the food he stood up, slightly not satisfied with the food and searched around the house, the sun was in the middle of the sky making the wolf boy shocked, was he sleeping all that while.

While he was wondering around the hut a sound outside caught his attention, some shuffling and murmuring, he frowned and walked quickly to a window at the back of the house, and the other way from the voices. He jumped out of the window and waited while ready to turn into his wolf shape, which would make it easier for him to fight who ever came.

The shuffling came closer, and he could hear the voices more clearly now; it seemed familiar to him. Frowning he took a glimpse; it was the same girl from the day before, why did she come back, did she bring someone with her.

After he focused no one was with her, his muscled relaxed and he kept on watching her; she walked into the hut and looked around for him. When she didn't find him she walked in further so see, but no one was there, Momoko saw the cloths, that she used to cover his wound, thrown at the bed, with no spot of blood. She frowned gently, his wounds were deep, and why did he take these off. Also he must be at need for some proper food, which she had with her right now, so where did he go off to.

"Hey, are you there?" she called out for him

There was no response, she sighed and shrugged "Well I got you this food" she said loudly placing the basket on the bed beside the cloths "It's not much but you'll need them"

She walked back to the door to get out, when she heard a loud thump from behind her she gasped turning towards it. He easily climbed in through the window and shot for the food, after all he couldn't wait until she's far enough, he was too hungry.

"You scared me you fool!" she semi whispered with a shout

He took a glimpse and continued eating, barley seeing her there.

Kaoru hated when her friends disappeared all of a sudden, she searched for Miyako and Momoko the whole morning but she couldn't find any. And now she strode he streets alone, saying hello to some villagers, trying to lose time until the girls showed themselves.

Even though they had different personalities, Kaoru loved them dearly, they were raised together and almost like her sisters; Kaoru though that maybe in another life they would have been born as triple sisters. She and Momoko fought most of the time, her being the muscles of the group and Momoko the brain, they don't agree on the same things and fight. But because they still have Miyako, which is the heart of the group, they are still friends.

"Hello? Kaoru?" a voice shot through her mind

She looked around her like she just woke up from a daze, and saw Takashi walking towards her.

"Hello" she said slowly

"What are you doing here? And where are Miyako and Momoko?" Takashi asked

"Wow, you learned our names fast" she mumbled looking around her; why was she in the forest? "I don't know why I'm here" she mumbled, more to her self

He chuckled "You should be careful, wolves might return here"

"Let them!" she suddenly said loudly "I'll kill them all"

He stared at her quietly then mumbled "You don't like them?"

"I would if hell froze!" he chuckled at her answer, she surely was weird

Takashi was about to ask her to walk back with him to the village, when suddenly shuffling came from close bushes, Kaoru stood in a defensing stance and Takashi got ready to attack. A man walked out of the bushes, coughing and full of dirt. He shook leaves and dirt from his dirty blond hair and looked up at the two people with deep dark blue eyes.

The man stared at Takashi and he did the same, eyes wide. While Kaoru stood there eyeing the man suspiciously; why was he hiding in the bushes?

"Takashi?" the man said, Kaoru immediately turned towards him

"You know him?" she asked

"Kakashi, why were you sleeping in the bushes?" He asked ignoring the girl

"Hiding from some people" he said nonchalantly

"How long?" Takashi asked him slowly

"Three days, two nights" Kakashi answered with the same tone he answered with before

"Wow, he says it so normally like what Miyako would" Kaoru mumbled to herself

"Are you joking?" Takashi said shocked

"Takashi!"

"What?!" Takashi said loudly turning to Kaoru

"You didn't answer my question! Do you know him?"

"Apparently"

"So you've found a girl who speaks back to you?" Kakashi asked looking at Kaoru

"What! She won't dare speak back to me!"

"Oh of course I will"

"I see she's speaking back to you"

"She's not!"

"I am!"

"She is"

"Alright, Kakashi stop!" Takashi said loudly "Would you like to return with me to the village?"

Kakashi though for a second before nodding "I'm not risking my life by staying here"

Takashi turned around and told them to follow him "Someone else would" he mumbled to which Kakashi smirked

"I'm not following you!" Kaoru said

"Fine" Takashi said without turning around "Find your way then"

"Why did you come back?" he said staring hardly at her, while she tided up the mess he left after eating

"To bring you food, you need it" Momoko said

"How would you know?"

"You're injured" she said turning to look in his eyes "And you're turning pale"

"I'm not going to thank you"

"I'm not expecting it" she shrugged

He stayed silent and looked out the window, she didn't bring anyone here, just as she promised, and she brought him food with her, which tasted good; why was she good to him.

"How did your wounds heal so quickly?" he heard her say

He cursed under his breath, how could he be so stupid and not hide the place where he's wounded, trying to deceive her won't do him any good, she was clever. His mind raced to find an answer that will appeal to her, but what would work; a bullet wound can't get healed overnight.

"It just got healed" he said in a low voice

"I'm not stupid; you were shot in three places, bled a lot of blood and had no food for almost a day; as much as I know. How can you still be standing on your feet?"

"I have a strong body" he said harshly "I can hold on"

"Don't fool me; at least you should be dizzy. At least you should have marks were the bullets holes were." She said with the same tone he used

His mind rushed to find a proper answer, what was he supposes to say to her now; he exposed himself from every corner, putting the spot light on himself. Cursing and cursing under his breath, he stayed quiet, taking a deep breath to calm himself now, he can't expose himself, she'll bring one of those men with her and end him; and he can't let that happen.

"I'm different" he said slowly "I got raised in an army"

"I'm not convinced" she said crossing her arms

"Wait" he said in a low voice

"What, are you not going to tell me who are you?"

"No, someone is out there"

She went silent and waited to hear something, but there weren't any voices, she frowned and walked to the window and look if there was someone out there. But before she could get a glimpse outside she was roughly pulled backwards and collided with a hard chest.

"What are you doing!" Momoko said loudly

"Quiet! They'll see you!" he whispered

"Who! There isn't anyone out-!" his hand covered her lips and he whispered in her ear

"Stay quiet!"

She growled and squinted her eyes, Momoko was about to bite his hand when she suddenly heard her friends voice; Kaoru was out there, but with someone too.

She moved his hand away and gripped it down "That's my friend out there" she said in a low voice

"You brought someone here?" he asked half glaring at her

She avoided his red eyes and shook her head "No one knows that I come here"

"Do you swear?"

"I swear, I don't break my covenant"

He mumbled an agreement under his breath, and waited beside the window; where no one would be able to see them, until the voices disappeared.

"Thank you, for not letting anyone know where I am" he said quietly avoiding looking at her

"Don't thank me" she said gently "Now I must leave, I'll see you later" she waved and walked out the door quietly so no one heard her

As she walked away she didn't hear his soft mumble, as he stared at her figure disappearing onto the trees.

"You're different, why?"

_**Read and review please- xo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_I want to say a big thank you to all who reviewed and loved my first story. Hope that you will love my upcoming updates!_**

**_On with the story!_**

"I can't believe you were to leave me there alone!" Kaoru said loudly

"What, you choose to"

"No I did not!"

"Do you always fight?" Kakashi asked Takashi as they neared the village

"Not always" he mumbled

"But it will soon" Kaoru murmured to herself

"What did you say?" Takashi said looking at her

Kakashi quickly came in and smiled at Kaoru "Hello, I don't think I introduced myself properly, I'm Kakashi, I came from a near village to find a decent job; pleasure to meet you"

She eyed him before smiling back and shaking his hand "Pleasure is mine, my name is Kaoru Matsubara"

They continued walking the road until they were in the village, Kakashi smiled at how lively it was, he loved to see villages so alive and noisy; it reminded him of his childhood, when he played outside with his friends and the whole villagers were out of their houses enjoying the sweet sun.

"I'll be going now, I need to find Miyako and Momoko" Kaoru said to Takashi

She bid goodbye and walked to the nearest library, maybe she'll find Momoko and let her help her find Miyako, and then she'd shout at the both of them for leaving her alone.

Takashi escorted Kakashi to his home, where he gave him food and some water, and waited until he's rested so he can tell him what happened with him.

He and Kakashi practically lived together, ever since they were born, because their mothers and fathers were friends. But they were separated when the war between wolves and men happened, when the families evacuated the village and every man who was able to fight was taken, they got scattered and lost each other. When that happened Takashi and Kakashi were still teenagers, their parents had sent them away so they won't die in the war.

"So, did you return to the village?" Takashi asked as he sat near him giving him a cup of cool water.

He nodded "I hoped to find someone there"

"Did you?" Takashi asked, Kakashi shook his head

"From what I heard from some men, our fathers died in the last couple of wars" Kakashi said quietly "And I couldn't find our mothers, I'm not sure what happened to them"

"It's fine, they will be in safe" Takashi tried to reassure him, although he didn't know if it was for Kakashi or himself

"I'm afraid to try and know what happened to them"

"Did you find anyone else?" Takashi asked changing the subject

"Not much, I met Jorge and couple of his men" Kakashi said shrugging "They were returning from a far village, trying to bring some food and supplies"

"Akio was not with them was he" Takashi said, more like a statement not a question

Kakashi frowned "No, I heard he went to a war close to here, that's why I returned; I wanted to see him"

"You're late"

Miyako hummed as she walked down the roads, the sun was out and it felt good, people were out doing their jobs, and kids were running around chasing each other. She smiled when she saw two kids stare at a flower, which had a bird sitting beside it. She crouched beside them and smiled wider at them when they looked at her.

"Don't scare it away" she said quietly "The bird came here to get food for his family"

"How did you know" one of the kids asked her with rich brown eyes

"The mother always feeds the kids with her mouth" she said pointing at her own "She picks warms out and chew them for the young chicks because they are still not old enough to get their own food"

"Ew" the other kid grimaced

Miyako giggled and shook her head "That's how they live, now look at it, she just found a warm"

The kids smiled when they saw the bird pick the warm up and fly away, they ran trying to catch up with it and see the nest with the small birds in it. Miyako smiled and continued with her way, she really loved these days; when it's all sunny.

"Miyako!"

Miyako turned and smiled at her friend as she stomped to her, red in the face.

"Hello Kaoru, where have you been?"

"Where have _you _been? I searched the whole village and got lost in the forest" Kaoru said

"Oh dear" Miyako gasped "That's dangerous"

Kaoru sighed with a lost hope "At least I found you, do you know where Momoko is? I searched for her at the library but she wasn't there"

"Oh, I guess she went to make some herbs for her mother" Miyako said, later adding "She doesn't seem better"

"She's still sick?" Kaoru asked concerned

"She became worse" Miyako said sadly "I hope she becomes better, Momoko is really worried"

"Let's go give her a visit"

Miyako nodded and followed Kaoru, they didn't walk much; Momoko's house was close. When they reached and before they could knock on the door, they heard a loud, dry coughing from inside, they exchanged glancing before knocking gently on the door.

It took her a while but Momoko came rushing to the door and opened it, saying loudly before she knew who it was "Sorry I was late, I just wasn't expecting…guests"

She seemed to relax when she saw her friend on the door; she opened it wider and moved aside; allowing them in. Miyako went to sit beside Momoko's mother trying to calm her coughing with some water. Kaoru followed Momoko into the kitchen to help her with the herbs.

"How is she doing?" Kaoru asked her warming some water

"She's not doing well" Momoko replied sadly "I'm really worried for her"

"Don't" Kaoru said in effort to calm her down "She'll get better, and I'll ask my mother if she could help"

Momoko smiled at Kaoru "Thank you, I hope it's like you say, that she'll get better"

Kaoru held up the hot water and gave it to Momoko; they started with the herbs to give them to Momoko's mother, Kaoru every second tried to cheer Momoko up as much as she could, she didn't like to see her friends sad or worried.

"So we went to the town to see some beautiful dresses" Miyako said to Momoko's mother, who smiled as she listened to her story of when they went to the town "And Ms. Akatsutsumi you should have come, it was really fun and we enjoyed it"

"Did you buy some dresses?" she asked

"I did, Kaoru refused, and Momoko will return to get one" Miyako giggled, Momoko's mother smiled gently at her

She loved Momoko's friends dearly, they always would try to cheer her up even in the hardest of times, and they won't let Momoko feel devastated; ever since they were small kids Momoko's mother knew they'd grow like sisters. And she felt relieved that Momoko would still have someone with her, in case she became too weak to stay alive; Momoko would still have people who cared and truly loved her.

"There you go Ms. Akatsutsumi, some stuff that will help you get better" Kaoru said staring weirdly at the mixture inside the cup

Momoko's mother laughed gently and took the cup from her "Thank you dear" she said sipping from it gently

Kaoru and Miyako wanted to stay at Momoko's house, but Kaoru's mother would get worried and so would Miyako's grandmother, that's why, before it became night they bid goodbye to Momoko and her mother and left.

Momoko closed the door behind the girls and walked back to sit beside her mother, she was covered with thick sheets and wore thick cloths, but to Momoko's relief she wasn't cold.

"I really love those girls" her mother said looking at a drawn picture of the three girls

Momoko smiled when she saw where her mother was staring and nodded "I love them too"

"They'd never leave you alone, so don't you dare leaving them"

"I won't mother" Momoko shook her head "I can't"

Her mother laughed gently, and then her laugh turned to a smile as she looked at her daughter "Momoko dear, I… I don't think I would be able to stay healthy for long, so when the time comes-"

"No mother don't say that, you'll get better" Momoko quickly said, in an effort of comforting herself

"It's okay Momoko, listen to me; I love you dearly, you're all I have left now"

"And you're all I have" Momoko's voice shook a little

"You have Miyako and Kaoru; they'll take a good care of you… Momoko I can feel it, my time is close" Momoko whimpered, why was she talking about this now

"Dear" her mother said gently moving her head to look at her "Ah, you have grown to become so beautiful"

"Mother…"

"Promise me dear, promise me that you will not let it affect you; stay happy, I'll be watching over you with your father and sister"

"Mother please, don't- don't…" Momoko's eyes burned and she felt her voice get stuck in her throat

"Momoko, don't cry; I love you honey"

"I know mother, I know" she whispered, not trusting her voice as she felt her tears slide down her cheeks "But, why… I don't want to lose you"

Her mother leaned down and helped Momoko sit beside her, embracing her in her arms "My dear Momoko, I really want to stay beside you, but eventually my time will come; at first I was worried about who would stay with you, but as I can see you have your friends.

"And they're enough; that made me feel better. I want you to stay happy that's all, so please promise me that you will not lock yourself up from the world, and stay happy." She said with tears running down her cheeks

Momoko chocked with her tears and she hid her face in her mother's chest, where she heard her heat beating gently; it made her feel safe, knowing that her heart was still beating and she was still breathing. Her mother rested her cheek against Momoko's head, and played with her silky soft hair, remembering the times when Momoko would come running to her with a hair brush in her hand, and ask her help to brush her long hair.

"Let me brush your hair tomorrow" Momoko heard her mother say gently

Momoko nodded but stayed quiet, she didn't want to hear anything else, she felt scared of hearing what was true. Momoko was smart; she knew what was right and what was wrong, but this one thing scared her, saddened her, and she didn't want to hear more of it. Her mother was right though; she was weak and became sicker each day, but Momoko will try her best to keep her good as much as she could, at least have a longer time with her mother.

_**Read and review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm so sorry for being late, it took me a while to put my thoughts together. But anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter._**

Momoko awakened the next morning to find herself beside her mother; who slept soundly. The fear that sat in the pits of her stomach diminished when she heard her mother's soft breathing, and so she does not wake her from her rest; Momoko quietly got up from her side and went to the kitchen. The herbs were still enough for one more day; and so she doesn't need to go at an unreasonable time and get some other herbs, Momoko decided to go and bring some now while her mother was asleep, and on her way she would bring some food for that man.

Even though he was slightly rude to her, Momoko noticed that she was a great help for him, and that he unknowingly thanked her. She knew that there were no food in that small hut, not even water, and he need that at least; but what stirred her thoughts was his attempts to not tell her who he really was, it really caused her to doubt him and, just for a mere second, thought that she should not see him no more. Though that thought came to her she pushed it into the depth of her mind, she was never to leave someone who needed her help; that what her parents had taught her and that what she was raised at.

As she went to get the small basket, Momoko picked her light black cape-like coat and placed it near her, so she doesn't forget it, and continued on with putting the food in the basket. She took whatever was leftover or what she and her mother didn't need; it would be a waste to throw them for no one anyway. Once the basket was full Momoko placed a water bottle and wore on her coat, she checked if her mother was still asleep, and went out the door.

On her way she tried not to get into anyone's way, it was too early for a person to come out of their houses, and even go to the forest, but Momoko was strong enough to defend herself, thanks to Kaoru; she taught her some moves she can do. So she wasn't that afraid of going to the forest; though her moves weren't useful against wolves.

When she reached the old hut, Momoko had a feeling she'd find the man asleep; since it was early morning. She quietly stepped into the house and took her coat off; the weather started to get cold lately, then she placed her basket over the coat. Momoko looked around her and frowned gently, where was he.

"Are you here?" she called not so loud

"I did not expect you to come again" she heard his voice from behind her

She swiftly turned and looked where he was, he hid near the door; where she couldn't see him once she walked into the house.

"Why would you think that?" she asked heading toward the basket again

"The way I acted was unfavorable" his eyes were watching her carefully

"They were" Momoko's hand were sweating from the way he watched her, did he think that she would take something out to kill him

She moved the piece of cloth, which covered the contents of the basket from dirt, and took out the water bottle "I thought you might need some water here since there is none"

"You are considerate" he mumbled reaching to take the bottle

"I brought you some food too, since it's getting colder to go for a hunt"

"Am I supposed to expect you coming every day?"

"If you're uncomfortable I'll stop" Momoko said noticing that he gulped down half of the water

"It's not uncomfortable" he mumbled

They went quiet as she took out the rest of the stuff in her basket, gently placing them at the counter; not noticing the way the man stared at them. She felt uneasy somehow, he was so quiet, his words were chosen carefully and he seemed stiff.

"What's your name?" she woke up from her thought from his voice, she looked up at him and smiled gently; he was really tall

"Momoko Akatsutsumi. What's your name?"

"Hiroshi" he said quietly, moving to sit at the bed

"What does it mean?" she asked trying to avoid the awkward silent

"Generous is one of the meaning" he mumbled, then after a quiet couple of minutes he said "Your name, it means peach child; right?"

She laughed gently and nodded "A weird name isn't it?" she said

"Not much" he said

She hummed and turned to him once all of the things were of the table "Your eyes"

He was startled for a second and looked up at her "What about them" he said slowly

"They… are a weird color" she said

"And so are yours" Hiroshi said quickly

She smiled "I was about to ask you, did you have troubles from them?"

He grunted "A little"

"From where I come, villagers say that red eyes are connected to the devil; that you stole the fire of hell" she said looking into his eyes; she really loved their color

"What a weird thing to believe in" he mumbled "Does that mean that they think of the person who has red eyes as a devil"

"Yes" she nodded "This eye color is really unusual"

"It scares them does it not?"

"Yeah, my mother tells me that people hate to hear what scares them being stated out" she said

"Does it scare you?"

Momoko thought for a second "I love your eye color, it doesn't scare me"

Though it didn't matter to him, Hiroshi felt relieved somehow.

"Are you being serious here?"

"I have nothing to do with this!"

Takashi's house was filled with loud voices, Kakashi was frantic and as if someone had died in front of him, which was partly true; except he was dead for a while.

"Takashi, this is serious" Kakashi said looking back at him

"I know but what am I to do, I can't bring dead ones back I am a normal person!"

"How did he die?"

"Bullets" Takashi said quietly

Kakashi said the day before that he came here searching for a man named Akio, which Takashi knew exactly where he was; but he was dead. Akio was one of the dead two wolves, the bid dark red one, he was supposed to be a leader in the pack that the villager's men fought, but since Takashi was a specialist with wolves he knew that the man refused to become a leader.

"How could he die from bullets, he's supposed to be the next leader" Kakashi said

"I believe that he didn't die just from bullets, I'm investigating it these days; something is off" Takashi said "His eyes are different"

Kakashi was silent for a while before he mumbled "Does Hiroshi know?"

"I don't know, I didn't see him; the last time I saw him was a year ago" Takashi huffed

"You two always fight" Kakashi shook his head

"Why did you want to meet him?" Takashi said not trying to avoid the subject

"Jorje said to me that he can help me" Kakashi said "I wanted to ask him about the full moon night"

Takashi's face darkened "What about it?"

"Wolves are supposed to stay in their true form in that night isn't that right?" Takashi nodded "It help us to be stronger, but someone has been using it wrong"

"The full moon night?" Takashi said "How can someone use it wrong?"

"Akihiko" Kakashi said shaking his head "He's become obsessed with power, ever since the rightful leader has disappeared, or rather died" he corrected looking at the other brown dead wolf

"But he's weak; he's not such a threat"

"It's been six months ever since the pack came out for war, and he's used every full moon wrong" Kakashi sighed "Even though no one took my words seriously, I can tell that something is going on; and I knew that Akio would have listened to me seriously but now…"

"How could he help you?"

"Akio is the original leader of the pack, he would've stopped Akihiko"

"Then you need to find Hiroshi, he's the next heir" Takashi said

"Hiroshi is going to refuse, the pack disrespected his father; Akio, he hates them now"

"What do you want to do now, make a new pack" Takashi said sarcastically

"That would be nice" Kakashi chuckled his blue eyes a little sad "We need to find Hiroshi, I heard he came out with their pack" he said nodding towards the wolves

"He took part in the war?" Takashi said shocked

"Yes, didn't you know?"

"No, what if he was dead or wounded"

"I don't know, we need to find him in order to know"

Takashi sighed; he came to this village so he can stay in his bed doing nothing, now Kakashi founded him and gave him a new thing to do, just as always.

Miyako wondered, for a second, why was she in the forest. She couldn't place her hand on one thing; Kaoru asked her to look for Momoko, which she knew she would be in the forest, or was it because she wanted to see the flowers before the cold swept them away. Or maybe she came because she wanted some quiet time, whatever it was; Miyako didn't plan on getting lost; why was it that she and her friends get lost quickly. She sighed gently and continued her way through the rose field, her blue dress ruffled as she passed by the long flowers, they'd get stuck on her dress because of the thorns. She smiled at how ironic it was that something so beautiful might be so dangerous unknowingly.

She kneeled and smiled at a bright red rose that stood up at the evening light, oblivious to the weather that is to come and finish it's time. Miyako plucked the rose and smelled it, her finger suddenly stung, she pulled the rose back and looked as a small drop of blood came out of her finger.

She liked it; this field was quiet and meant only for resting, there was no fight or blood around here and it made her rest and pushed away her worries.

But her thoughts got interrupted when she heard some ruffling from around her; she turned and looked around, it wasn't so dark to be dangerous but Miyako felt her stomach tightening and her palms sweating. She got up and looked around again, there was no one; but why did she feel that there was someone watching her.

"Are you scared young girl?" a masculine voice came

Instantly her heart pounded so fast that her rib cage hurt, her breath quickened but she pretended that she wasn't that scared, she didn't know how that would help but she just did.

A man with a big body came out, swaying from side to side, and when a small breeze came by Miyako, she could smell the thick smell of beer; and could almost tell that he was so drunk to realize where he was.

"What is a beautiful girl doing in the forest?" he said, his voice thick

"I was just passing by… n-now excuse me I need to leave" she said walking quickly

"Oh no, let me take you there" he said walking closer to her with quicker steps

She was trying to get him lost in the trees, but because luck was on her side she got cornered before she could leave the field. The man walked to her and stopped her from trying to move away from him; now that he was this close, Miyako could smell his breath clearer, and it made her stomach upset.

The man reached out and caressed her cheek, going down to her dress strap; Miyako was about to shout for help when the man was pulled away.

Her voice stopped in her throat as she helplessly watched, her legs gave out and she fell on her knees; watching the man being thrown away by a big dirty blond wolf. The man stood up thinking that he was facing another person, but he stopped when he saw something else.

"Shit!" the man cursed and moved backwards, all of a sudden sober, and ran away.

Miyako thought of how luck hated her, she was facing a man and now a wolf; two of which she couldn't fight so easily. The wolf turned to her, cocking his head sideways and looking at her with beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

Out of curiosity, Miyako stood up; her feet still shaking, and came closer to the wolf. It didn't step back, but stepped closer making her flinch and stop in her way, it continued to walk to her though unnoticing that she got a little scarred. A soft sound came from it, close to a whine, when it was so close; Miyako reached up and gently touched the wolf's head, immediately it moved its head and made her hand press tighter.

Miyako then wondered how something so dangerous could be so beautiful.

**_Read and Review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here is the 7th chapter, hope you enjoy it.**_

**_And I want to thank every one who supports this story._**

He didn't hate humans. Actually he didn't mind living among them or having contact with them, Kakashi didn't know exactly how he ended up in this position; he originally left in search for the man named Hiroshi in the forest, when he smelled a strong scent of beer. He lived to follow his instinct, so after smelling the think air he followed it, and founded himself gazing at a beautiful young maiden; from behind the bushes.

Suddenly a man with a big body came out for the girl, when Kakashi noticed that said man was swaying with drunkenness he immediately changed; into his wolf form. Not any rational man would fight a huge wolf alone. So after scaring the man away, Kakashi thought that the girl would run behind him, but the girl just sat there staring at him with curious and scared sky blue eyes, then she gathered her courage and stood up on shaky legs; he moved closer to her as she did, when she noticed him coming closer she stopped, but he didn't.

He loved how her hand felt so soft against his head, he loved how she was so gentle, and he loved how she wasn't so scared of him.

Her legs gave out and she stumbled forward, he quickly moved so she can hold onto his back and stand up, Miyako was shocked for a second, was he helping her.

"You should leave this place" he heard her soft voice say "That man might return with a group"

He cocked his head sideways and just stared, was she trying to keep him safe from humans. She giggled weakly at his head move and said "I suppose you don't understand me"

Kakashi stayed focused on her, her eyes were so beautiful, her smiled shone warmness that he failed to see in humans these days. She started to walk into the trees, as Kakashi thought; back to her village. He stayed walking beside her, feeling her body rest against his and leaning into it as she walked.

"You should stop here" she said when they were at the forest's end "You don't want the villagers to come behind you" she said gently

She walked away and into the village, he was hidden perfectly between the trees while he watched her walk back to her place. Once Miyako was far, Kakashi turned and ran into the woods; once he was in enough he turned back to his human form.

Takashi sat in his kitchen, enjoying his lunch and thinking what to do next; Kakashi had left to search for Hiroshi in the forest, and of course Takashi didn't want to go with him, he and Hiroshi always fought. Takashi concluded that since the man had lost his father he wouldn't be in a mood to meet anyone; he tried convincing Kakashi to search for him later but the blond man refused. So now he sat alone because of him.

Takashi stopped his eating and stood up, he walked toward the house's door; just as he was about to open the door, someone knocked. Smirking; Takashi opened it.

His eye brows rose as he stared at his guest "Hello, how can I help you"

"Have you seen one of my friends?" Kaoru said, her shoulders falling

"What is it with you guys losing each other?" Takashi sighed "Come in"

Kaoru looked at him strangely "Are they in here?"

"No, but it's getting dark and someone might come here" Takashi said walking back in and leaving the door for her, "You and your friends always do that"

"What if no one comes" Kaoru crossed her arms

"I'll escort you home" he said not looking at her and going back to his food

"Why does it seem like you're expecting it"

"Expecting what?"

"Swallow when you talk!" Kaoru said loudly

He swallowed and smiled fake at her "Expecting what?"

"Me coming"

He shrugged going back to his food, "I just did"

Kaoru sighed and walked in; it was getting cold, and closed the door behind her. She groaned lowly to herself and sat down on an empty seat, she couldn't believe that her friends once again left her alone to search for them; maybe she should just try to spend the time that she's searching for them and let them search for her. That thought was so appealing to Kaoru; she can take her revenge from the girls.

"Seriously tell me" Takashi said finished from his food "How do the three of you lose each other?"

"I myself don't know that"

"You three are always together and around each other" Takashi said

"I suppose, we've been together since we were small" she shrugged

"I have friends like that too, but lately we don't meet"

"From the old village you were at?"

It was really rare to have a chance to talk normally to her; Takashi disagreed about everything with Kaoru, ever since the beginning; that's why they fought a lot. But whenever there was a chance of normal talking, Takashi would try to keep it.

"Yeah, it was so lively; like this one"

"It used to be livelier" Kaoru said quietly "Before the wolves came to this area no one was afraid and everyone trusted each other"

"You're saying that when wolves came, they ruined the usual life here?" he said his voice darkening

"Who knows, some people don't mind it at all" she shrugged not noticing Takashi's stiff posture

"Do you?"

"They killed my father and elder brother, I think I mind it" she said harshly

"Whoa, calm down" he raised his arms "I was just curious"

"Did they kill someone close to you?" she asked

"Wolves?" she nodded "They didn't" he said slowly

"You're lucky"

"I don't see how" he mumbled

He shrugged when she gave him a questioning look, and tried to keep the topic away; he felt uncomfortable talking about it anyway.

Time passed and he and Kaoru stayed in the house waiting for their friends, after night came none of her friends were there; she got furious and if Takashi had something to do with this, he would have tied her up and locked her in the lower dungeon he could find. She was scary when mad; and on his was of escorting her home, she nearly bit his head off twice, and she says that wolves are crazy.

But for him, if you put her attitude aside, Kaoru is quiet a beautiful girl; most girls her age have long hair and a quiet lovable personality. On the other hand she's strong, with a short, but beautiful, dark hair. She wasn't afraid of how people saw her, she acted on her own. Most men hate that personality, a girl which fight back and make them feel weaker.

But Kaoru needed a man that is stronger than her, and whenever she gets stronger he would too. Or that how Takashi thought, her mind was beautiful and worked on its own, he knew many girls through his lifetime, and most of them fell head over heels for him, he easily read their minds and knew what they were like; Kaoru, on the other hand, provoked him. He wanted to understand her, but it was a bit harder than usual. As he walked back to his home, Takashi set his mind on something that he had to do before dying; understand that girl's weird mind.

"Why do you always bring me food?" Hiroshi said quietly staring at the girl as she tidied the small hut

"Because you need it" she said as a matter of fact

"I mean," he said frowning "What about your family"

"We have enough food, plus I already said, it's only me and my mother" she said ignoring him

He frowned deeper and continued on with staring around; the girl went out a little while ago and then returned with a handful of herbs, which he for a second thought that was for him, but discovered that it wasn't. Momoko, after returning looked around the hut and shook her head, mumbling about something that this house would be unhealthy to live in; then started to clean it.

He said to her that he won't be staying here for long, but she responded that it wasn't for him, that it was for her to come here and hang around after he left. That respond made him frown; he wasn't going to leave this place so easily for her. But then he wondered, why has he stayed her until now, he's fully healed and can at any moment walk out of her and back to his place, but then he'd remember the many reasons that keeps him here; so he told he that it would take him time to leave, and she said she'll make it better for him.

"You are a rally weird creature" he mumbled

She lifted an eyebrow at him "Why is that?"

"You don't hat wolves, you helped a man that you know nothing about, and you have a weird way of convincing people"

She smiled; he became more talkative lately "That's just how my mind works"

"A weird mind" he said standing up and going to the food that she placed on the counter, well the remaining of it

"I'll bring you more next time" she said seeing where he headed "Today it was a decision at the last moment"

"Do you debate whether to come here or not?"

"I do sometimes, you're a weird man"

He just hummed and returned to the food.

Momoko saw the place to be so dirty, no one could live in it without becoming depressed, so she decided to clean it up, then she'd return to her mother before it became night, when she went to get the herbs; Momoko went back to the village and saw her mother, she told her that she'll take some time to return and made her some herbs before leaving again. And on her way back to the hut she picked some more herbs.

It's hasn't been long since she started to come to the hut daily, but ever since then the man; Hiroshi, started to talk more, and he seemed like a good person behind that cold façade. It just needed someone understanding and patient, Momoko knew that dealing with someone she didn't know was dangerous but she had a feeling that he wasn't that suspicious.

She turned and took a glance at him, he was wolfing the food down quickly, then suddenly stopped and turned to look at her, he squinted his eyes and turned his back to her continuing with his food.

Well she hoped he wasn't suspicious.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took me a while to update.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

Miyako walked slowly through the grass, letting it gently swap by her calf's, her knee length dark blue dress ruffled as she walked by; it wasn't that cold this morning, and it felt so clear and beautiful. So Miyako decided to go to the same field she went to last time, even though it had a bad memory she loved it, plus she secretly wanted to see that wolf again.

She was scared, yes. But it was so beautiful to ignore, it was different than the wolves she once saw attacking; that one seemed peaceful, and hated to fight, Miyako thought so because he didn't kill the man, just scared him away. And it saved her from him, then helped her through the trees; and just then Miyako knew why Momoko says that some wolves deserve second chance.

When she reached the field she took a deep breath of the beautiful scent of flowers, she sighed the breath out and went to sit on an empty, grassy space. She picked up flowers that matched with colors, or were beautiful with another, her soft hands gently fuddled with the flowers. The flowers in her hands slowly started to take the shape of a flower crown.

She smiled while continuing with her masterpiece, she gently placed it down when she finished it, then quickly went to where she placed her stuff; near a tree. She picked up her drawing book, some colors and went back to where she was sitting; she placed the book on her lab and looked ahead at the field, she started from the top, clear blue sky, then long trees; hiding the village from her and lastly began with the beautifully colored flowers and roses.

Fiddling came from behind her, surprising her even before she managed to start coloring. She whipped around with a gasp, then tensed when she saw the wolf.

"You are here" she whispered

He stopped fiddling with the roses crown and looked up at her, his blue eyes looking like pearls. She smiled gently and raised her hand, reaching and gently caressing his head.

"Did you know that I might come here?" she said slightly talking to herself, but hoping that he understood.

He was walking by here, Kakashi decided to return and search for him with Takashi. He was tired after all, and needed some food. On his way here, Kakashi decided to see the field again, maybe he'll find her there again; he was curious, when he reached there he saw her fiddling and making something with flowers, when she finished she went to pick her sketch book.

Kakashi honestly wanted to see what she did with the flowers, and wanted to see how good she can draw. But as much quietly he tried to be he failed, she turned to him and smiled.

He liked that smile.

He nodded, trying to make her know that he understood her. She looked at him with her head bend sideways, she was cute like that.

"Hmm, do you understand?" she mumbled

He nodded.

She gaped, those wolves had their language, but they understood them too. He cocked his head, didn't she know that they understood.

"That's weird, I didn't know" she said gently "But it's unfair"

He blinked twice and cocked his head again, as if asking 'why'

"You understand me, but I can't understand you" she mumbled getting up and walking to him

He was tall; when she stood in front of him he was taller than her by inches. She reached with her hands and caressed his fur, he closed his eyes enjoying her soft hands, she suddenly stopped and went to get the flower crown, gently placing it on the wolf's head.

He blinked twice and moved his head from side to side, it must look funny on him, he wanted to take it off; then she suddenly giggled. He stopped and looked up at her, he was laughing at him.

He just watched her, she was strangely beautiful.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi was walking around in his hut, it became his now; since he will be staying here for a while. He was wondering when the girl will come, not that he wanted to see her; she said she'll bring covers and some food, that's why he was waiting for her. Strangely he began to expect her coming, she usually came at the morning or afternoon, so whenever she was late he'll start to wonder around the house; he needs food.<p>

There was shuffling outside before the door opened, Hiroshi stopped his movement and stared at her as she walked into the hut holding a bigger basket than the one she used to bring, he cocked his head and walked to her.

"I brought some food" she said handing him the basket "I saw that you eat a lot so I brought a bigger basket"

He took the basket and placed it on the table, pulling the lid off; she did bring more than usual, but it won't satisfy him. Anyway he was thankful that he could eat, he pulled out a meat slice; already cooked and ready.

"You can eat it, I already cooked it" Momoko said walking to the bed sheets and pulling off the old bloody ones.

"Does anyone know about me" he said quietly

She looked up at him "What do you mean?"

"Did you tell someone about me, that I live here?"

She shook her head, remembering later that he gave her his back "No I didn't"

He didn't respond and continued with eating, she was trustworthy; until now no one knows and it made him feel relaxed. He was expecting someone to come since the day that the girl broke in here; he thought she might go and bring someone here, because he was a wounded man back then; and she doubted him.

That day when she was trying to know who he was, Hiroshi was lucky enough to get a distraction outside, it was the first time he was thankful that someone passed by the hut; but since then she didn't ask him about anything, as if trying to keep the subject until later. Even though the girl said that she doesn't hate wolves, and that she gives them second chances; Hiroshi didn't trust her enough. Even though she brought him food, tented some of the wounds, and didn't tell anyone about this place. He grew up learning to hate and not trusting humans, he can't change that because of one person, she might be good but other people are not.

"Don't worry" she said cutting through his thoughts "I noticed that you don't want anyone to find out about this place, so I won't tell; and if it happens that they want to come here I'll tell you in advance; how about that?"

He blinked twice and turned to her "You would betray your village?"

"I'm not betraying, unless if you are bad to us" she crossed her arms

"You do not know, I might be dangerous" he squinted his eyes

"And you might not be"

He stayed silent for a while, before he voiced his thoughts "Why are you trying to come up with an excuse for trusting me?"

She shrugged "I don't really know, it's not my nature to trust someone easily"

"That does not satisfy my question" he said his voice lowering

She looked at him for a second then said gently "You seem to have trouble with trusting others easily, it must be because of a past incident; I'm like you a little in that aspect" she said sitting down on the bed's edge "But if you keep that up you'll end alone in the hardest of times; that's why I try to trust people who seem…" she went quiet trying to find the right word "To have a good heart"

"My heart is anything but good" he said his voice quiet

"Why would you say that?" she asked

"Why would you say that my heart is good?"

"Hiroshi, every person have a good heart; just some of them has been hurt so much that they try to tend it with bad things"

That answer stuck in his mind for the rest of the day, when he wanted to ask her about it again she was getting ready to leave; so he kept the question until later, until he himself understood it.

What did that girl do, ever since she began to come to the hut daily, his thoughts about some things started to change; about humans, about the life they're living. She had a weird effect of people; he can say that, she was a human whose father and sister were murdered by wolves, but she doesn't hate them. She forgave them because some people don't deserve to be blamed on other's actions.

She says that the change for good is likely to happen for a lot of people, a wolf or a human; from a murderer to a person who spare lives, even if it was a small change. There was a sentence she said, that stuck in his mind ever since he heard it.

**_"People change, remember; the devil was once an angel"_**

Hiroshi was afraid to change at this moment, he still isn't ready.

* * *

><p>Takashi was walking around the village, memorizing every corner of it, every face he sees. The village was so lively and happy, kids ran around him chasing each other and elders sat in their shops selling and making a living. He once took a walk around the village but it was night, and no one was out; it seems that the village is lively only during the day time, but when the sun light disappear it turns into a village that is afraid of something.<p>

He pitied them, they try to live so easily but can't deny the truth that someone or something is out there, that they sometime will attack, the village needs something strong to protect them, but the king has an ego that would send this village to the deepest of darkness. He thinks that the army is enough; but Takashi knows better, wolves are getting much stronger, and if they used the full moon night correctly; humans won't be able to defend themselves.

Takashi stopped in his tracks when he heard a woman huff loudly, he turned and saw said woman trying to lift two heavy boxes; he smiled and walked to her.

"Excuse me" he said "Do you need help?"

She looked up at him and smiled brightly "Oh, finally someone came to help, I was waiting for my daughter but she got late"

He stared for a second, she looked similar to someone "I'll help you then" he said shoving the thought out of his mind.

He lifted one up and waited until she lifted the other and told him where to go, he was slightly shocked to see that the woman held up the box easily; and not complaining about the weight.

"You're a strong woman" he said half joking

"Ah thank you, I need to be for my children" she said laughing gently

He followed her quietly, talking with her if she did; but he wondered for a second how much longer was he going to walk behind her, the box was heavy. But before he asked she said happily that they reached, he sighed a sigh of relief and looked up at the home she lived in.

"It's not so big" she said "But it's good enough; at least if fits me, my daughter and son" the woman opened the door and told him to walk in

"It feels nice" he said nodding, and walking in to the kitchen to place the box down "You have a tiring job" he added

She laughed "But I'm used to it" she smiled then suddenly called for her daughter "Kaoru!"

Takashi stopped his breathing; this woman was Kaoru's mother! She will and definitely try to seriously kill him, he released his breath slowly afraid that she'll hear him breath.

"What?" he heard her distant voice call

"Come here and meet our guest" Ms. Matsubara said "And come here help me with these boxes"

"What guest?" her voice came closer

"Uh, no need" he said "I'll be leaving"

"Oh no" the mother said "I insist that you at least have a meal with us"

"Who is…?" Kaoru went silent staring and blinking at the man

His eyes widened, she was wearing a short shorts and a light t-shirt, when it clicked in his mind he avoided his eyes and looked down; but before he did he saw the red blush on her face.

Was it red because she was angry, or embarrassed; Kaoru didn't care, she quickly went up to change her cloths then she came down to help her mother. Takashi was sitting quietly, talking just with her mother, who seemed to like him. That night Takashi stayed for dinner, Kaoru's mother insisted that he does, but he looked like he enjoyed it, also her mother and little brother; and just for them she allowed that night to pass peacefully.

Takashi liked that night, it reminded him of his home.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Read&amp;Review.<span>**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**I'm late i know, but i started school and all of its tiring tasks.  
><strong>_**_But anyway; here's the new chapter!  
><span>_****_Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

><p>He started to feel weird. And he hated himself for that, Hiroshi never felt like this before, not after his mother died while young. Hiroshi became attached to something, but what was it he didn't know; whenever he's ready to leave the old hut, he would return back. It frustrated him, he didn't know what was it that made him return; and he hated when he does not know something.<p>

He sat on the floor beside the old wardrobe and just under the window, where he could clearly see the long trees and the blue sky. He is a wolf; he should be out there now, since he got healed long time ago. He's strong so he can defend himself against humans, and can get himself food; so why was he still in this hut.

He heard the door open quietly behind him, and then he heard her light footsteps; just like the first time she came here.

"Why are you so quiet" he mumbled

"Oh," she blinked at him "I thought you were sleeping, because I didn't see any movements from the window outside"

He stayed quiet then said "Why did you come from around the house?"

"There are some herbs I wanted to pick" she shrugged and walked to the counter to put down the basket.

His red eyes stayed focused out at the sky, hearing her behind him as she laid the food on the table for him to eat; it became a habit now, Momoko coming and bringing food for him. Hiroshi moved around and took a glance at her; she was wearing a light red dress with long boots and a black jacket, her long hair was tied in a side braid, it was so neat and tidy; unlike his.

He stood up and walked to the seat in front of the food, smelling it as wind blew by he sighed contently and dug in.

"Why did you open the window?" the girl asked as she went to close it "It's so cold outside"

"Cold does not bother me" he said

"What are you to be able to tolerate the cold" she laughed gently

"A person who can tolerate cold"

"Clever" she retorted

His lips tugged upward a little "I already know that"

Momoko shook her head with a small laugh; it was the first time he joked, or half joked with her, she noticed that it's another side of him, which she never got to see ever since she met him, it's been almost a month since that day; and he really changed.

He now trusts her more, accept her coming into his hut and talk with her more; Momoko really like to see that he became better after meeting him, at first he was so gloomy and to himself, now he became a little open.

"You once told me that your mother was sick" his voice stopped her thoughts

She blinked twice "Yeah, I did"

"How is she now" he asked

"She's better, the herbs I'm using are giving a result" she said with a little relieve but with some sadness "But, she is still not getting better as she should"

He grunted, his food now done "Maybe she would not"

"Don't say that!" she suddenly said "She will get better"

Hiroshi stayed silent, should he tell her or not.

"She will get better" she shrugged, "The herbs helped her"

He should "You know what I said is a possibility"

"But I try not to think of it"

"Though it is the only thing that fills your mind"

His quiet voice rang through her mind; it was true, what he said.

"You would never know how I feel" she said "She's now the only person I have"

"Do not judge people without knowing their own story" he said quietly that she barely heard it

She sighed quietly "I don't want to lose her, so I will not think of the negative side and try as much as I can" she said

He didn't say anything as he watched her get up and tidy up her basket, putting on the coat and walking out the door with a wave. Momoko would always talk about her mother when she comes here; she became used on telling him about her, because he once asked what all those herbs were for, and out of curiosity he would ask her about her mother's health and how she became.

He became used on meeting Momoko almost daily, but what will he do if he told her something about himself; that she would hate and leave him for.

It didn't matter to him, he tried to say.

* * *

><p>Miyako hummed as she walked back to her village, her wolf walking beside her. As if he knew, he always came to that place at the same time she did, maybe he would be waiting for her, or he knew the exact time to come. It was a really clever wolf.<p>

"You should leave here" she said turning with a smile to the wolf, who blinked at her "The men of the village these days are surrounding the area, because full moon is close" she hummed sadly "I hope you don't get hurt" she said reaching with a hand and scratching between his ears

He released a gentle voice, a small howl; telling her not to worry.

She giggled and shook her hand saying goodbye and walking to her village. It was still mid-day, and Miyako decided to go and visit her friend Kaoru, and Takashi along the way, she waved hello to villagers and talked with some on her way.

She reached Kaoru's house and knocked gently on the door.

It opened revealing Kaoru's mother "Oh," Miyako said surprised "Hello Miss Matsubara"

"Hello Miyako" she said smiling

"Is Kaoru in here?"

"No" she shook her head "She left just an hour ago, I think you may find her at Momoko's" Kaoru's mother said, then though for a second "Or at Takashi's"

Miyako cocked her head "Takashi? I though she hates him"

"Oh no" Miss Matsubara shook her head laughing "It's just an act to hide her flustered side, she just hates someone to beat her with words or sports, plus he came here that other day and had dinner with us"

Miyako laughed imagining how her friend would look like if she were there "Well, sorry Miss Matsubara for disturbing you" she bowed "And thank you for your time"

"Oh dear, you're too polite" she smiled "You don't need to thank me, now go find her"

Miyako bowed again and bid goodbye to her friend's mother, she continued on her way; deciding to first visit Takashi's house, because of two reasons; the first was she didn't want to disturb Momoko's mother, and the second she had a feeling she would be at Takashi's; because that where she turned up every time she lost Momoko and Miyako.

* * *

><p>Kaoru was practically fuming around Takashi's house, cursing her friends for disappearing, cursing Takashi for nothing and cursing life for being so cruel. Takashi was sitting a couple meters away, staring at her with shock.<p>

"What had gotten into you" he said

"None of your business, you too are one of the people who will ruin my life" she said shaking her head "Which are you, my mother, my friends…" she stayed quiet staring at the three fingers that were raised "And you!" she raised a fourth

"Do you have this fit whenever you don't find your friends?" he squinted his eyes for hearing him being mentioned twice

She stopped walking around and though for a second "Do I?"

He got up and walked closer to her laughing gently "How do you lose them anyway?"

"I don't know!" she ruffled her hair "I just wake up in the morning and go to one of their houses and they're not there!" she huffed, cheeks red from anger

He stopped in front of her and tidied her hair down, gently passing his fingers through her soft short hair; he liked how silky it felt between his fingers, Takashi always wanted to touch it.

Kaoru stayed quiet, feeling his warm hands play with her hair, her face was just under his, she could see his Adam's apple; he was tall, she figured. Kaoru couldn't move from her spot, he was too close to her comfort but she liked the feeling of him playing with her hair. She cursed him again.

"D-Don't get too close!" she said flustered, placing both of her hands on his chest and pushing away

He barely moved away, his hands gripped and both of her cheeks and he stared up closely; her eyes widened and she pushed again, this time her had on his face.

"You pervert!"

"You look cute when angry" he said laughing

"Don't you dare say that!" she said loudly

He was about to say it again but there was a knock on the door; he sighed and got up to answer it.

Kaoru was fuming where he left her, her face was red from either anger or embarrassment, she didn't like it; how it felt for him to be this close.

"Kaoru" his voice called "Seems one of your friends have found you" he said coming in with Miyako

"Miyako!" Kaoru said completely forgotten about what happened "Where have you been?"

"I went to the forest to pick some flowers" she said smiling

Both Kaoru and Takashi stared at her, "But it's dangerous there" Takashi said

She shook her head "I'm okay, anyway" she hummed happily, "I made this for you guys"

Miyako picked out from her basket a couple of handmade flower collars, giving one for Kaoru and one for Takashi.

Kaoru smiled and shook her head "Miyako you're amazing"

"You did this yourself?" Takashi asked amazed

Miyako smiled brightly and nodded, Takashi was staring at the flowers amazed; they were really beautiful, when he suddenly heard the back door open and close.

Kaoru and Miyako turned to him "Does someone else live here?" Miyako asked

"Oh, yeah; my friend" Takashi said

Kaoru nodded and Miyako frowned gently, was there a new person in this village that she didn't know of.

The person showed up and stopped in his way when he saw both girls, he looked over at Takashi then back at the girls "What's going on here?"

"Kakashi, these are my friend, you already met Kaoru" Takashi said, Kakashi turned to Kaoru, who waved and nodded "And this is her friend Miyako"

Kakashi was taken aback for real this time; this girl was friends with his friend and he didn't know until now. She stared there looking at him with a smile; the same she used when they'd meet in the forest.

"Hello Miyako," he bowed his head "I'm Kakashi" he said trying to conceal his shock

Miyako smiled and said her hellos, but there was something about this man; did she meet him somewhere before, or perhaps saw him around the village; but then again he was new here.

Takashi and Kaoru left to bring and make some food; Kaoru practically got dragged by Takashi, and left Miyako alone with the new man. Miyako was a little uncomfortable, she didn't mind him being new, she liked meeting new people; but he was familiar, what if they met somewhere and she forgot while he still remembers, that would be embarrassing.

"Is there something wrong?" Kakashi asked sitting down on the floor near a table

She looked up from where she was looking at her hand with a hum "No nothing" she shook her head

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked, a bit worried

She tensed, did he figure her out "What? No, no I'm not"

"Well if you were it's okay," he said gently "I won't bite"

She smiled and shook her head "No it's okay"

"Did you make that flower collar by yourself?" he asked, though he knew

"Yes, I make it myself; aren't they beautiful; the flowers?"

He nodded "They are"

"I'm sorry, but have we met before?" Miyako said suddenly; surprising Kakashi

He stared shocked for a second before saying "Maybe we passed by each other in the village; I've been here for a couple of days" he shrugged

"Oh" Miyako released a breath "I was worried that we met somewhere and I was the only one who doesn't remember" she giggled

He smiled halfheartedly; what she said was true, and it pained him.

Miyako talked with Kakashi normally, as if she knew him for a while; though that's how she felt, somehow safe and relaxed, but it made her uneasy. Every once in a while Miyako would take a glance at his eyes, they were electric blue; a beautiful color, that reminded her of something.

It felt so wrong to forget something, she knew what it looked like but she can't tell; Kakashi's eyes, she knew them from somewhere. Then it clicked in her mind; they looked like someone's eyes.

Miyako released a breath, his eyes were similar to the wolf's; they were so beautiful.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Read&amp;Review.<span>**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**It took me a**__**while but here it the 10th chapter. Oh and I want to say a big thank you to all who reviewed so far, and I'm sorry if i couldn't reply to you.**__**  
><strong>_**_Anyway, let the chapter begin._**

* * *

><p>Takashi and Kaoru walked around the village, searching for a food counter to get some food; since Takashi was too lazy to make some. Kaoru sighed and shook her head, why was this man this lazy; he hated to make something for even himself.<p>

"Remind me again why did I come with you?" Kaoru said while they walked

"Because I would get bored" he pouted, "Do you want that to happen to me?"

"I won't kill you" Kauro said "Though I would be happy if it did" she mumbled crossing her arms

"I know you don't mean that" he joked

"Why didn't you take Kakashi or Miyako?"

"Miyako because I don't know her that well" he said "And Kakashi because it's not nice leaving guests alone at our house while we go and bring some food"

"Dammit why do you have an answer for everything" she sighed

"Because, my dear, I like making you wrong"

"Shut up"

"Not nice" he shook his hand

She rolled her eyes "We don't need food anyway so can we return back" she said rubbing her upper arms "It's cold" what she was wearing was light and she forgot to get her jacket

Takashi looked at her and frowned "It's not that cold"

"Because you're wearing a jacket clever boy"

His mouth formed an 'oh' and he nodded; she let out a rough breath and rolled her eyes. Unintentionally shaking from cold, Kaoru tried to warm herself up with rubbing her hands, which wasn't helping much; Takashi noticed then, he smiled and took off his coat, gently draping it over her shoulders.

Kaoru blinked twice at the sudden warmth that surrounded her, she looked down at her shoulders then looked up; slightly wondering if the sky rains coats. She looked up at Takashi and frowned.

"You'll get cold" she said

He shook his head "I'm used to it, you're not"

"I don't want it" she mumbled

"You don't want to get sick, so keep it" he said again

Kaoru was taken aback with his way of saying that, it was different; not mocking or joking, not even serious. He was worried or caring.

She hummed quietly, too lazy to find some retort back, she gripped the collar closer to her, warming up her cheeks and neck; just then a strong whiff of his scent invaded her nostrils. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, smelling the scent again; it smelled spicy and so manly. A scent she failed to smell in their house, she sighed and breathed again, she liked it.

"Did you get warm" he said quietly,

She hummed, not even noticing that they stopped in their tracks near the field that kids play at.

"Would you like if we sat down a little?" he asked looking over at the playground, there were some games that the kids left back; since it's now near night the playground was deserted.

"Yeah, I want to rest" she said huffing "You made me walk a long way for nothing" she said walking before him to sit down

"You said you don't want food" he retorted and followed; sitting beside her.

"Yeah whatever"

Takashi sighed again, why does she have so mood swings; this morning she was half crazy, then she became mad, and now she's calm; so calm that she isn't retorting back.

"The sky is so clear" she said quietly

"Yeah, it's beautiful"

She was so weird, so different from normal girls; and he actually liked it.

* * *

><p>Miyako shuffled with her things that sat on her lab, she wasn't so comfortable; Kaoru and Takashi were late and now she's siting alone with Kakashi, she didn't mind it, but it felt uncomfortable.<p>

Kakashi was so upset, for knowing that she wasn't that comfortable with him, he tried his best to talk about something to make a better atmosphere. But he couldn't; and it made him more upset that he left for the kitchen to get some juices. He sighed and ruffled his hair, what should he do.

"Um Kakashi, are you there?"

He quickly moved to answer her when he heard her voice "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry but I'm leaving, can you tell Kaoru and Takashi when they come?" she said apologetic

His shoulders fell, unnoticed for her, and nodded hiding his disappointment behind his smile "Don't worry; nice to meet you by the way"

She smiled "Yeah, nice to meet you too"

Miyako walked out of the house, Kakashi sighed; slightly disappointed and watched her, through the window, walking away. He noticed that she walked towards the forest, so he took his chance; he locked all the doors and secured the house before leaving into the woods before her.

Miyako didn't know why but her feet took her to the forest; she didn't know if the wolf would be there or not, but she secretly hoped it would. She wanted to see him though she didn't know why; after seeing Kakashi she felt uneasy, what if the man knew the wolf.

Once she reached the old flower field she was panting, she wondered for a second why did she run, but shoved that thought aside as she looked around her searching for the wolf. She stood in the middle, where the gentle light dimly lit the field, and stayed still, waiting for him to come up.

Miyako heard shuffling from behind her and turned around quickly, gasping gently when she saw the wolf come up from behind the bushes, he shook his head making the leaves fall off and looked up, blinking at her.

"I didn't think you'd be here" she said in slight whisper

The wolf walked to her, nudging his head against her cheek, she giggled and smiled at him "I met someone today"

The wolf looked back at her, unknown to her; he was feeling slightly depressed, heartbroken, and sad.

"He had eyes similar to yours" she said quietly "His name is Kakashi, do you know him?"

The wolf just stared at her, nodding his head slightly; but she didn't notice "If you do, would he hurt you?"

She sighed "I'm worried, I really felt uncomfortable around him, and he felt so…" she went quiet cocking her head sideways while thinking

"So natural" she mumbled sighing "As if I met him before, it frustrated me"

The wolf wined and nudged his head against her; she hummed "Do you think he's a good man?"

The wolf nodded his head; Miyako coked her head "It feels as if you understand me"

She thought for a second, if he was a smart wolf, one of those wolves that attacked the village; then he would have a human form, wouldn't he.

"Do you have a human form?" she mumbled the wolf coked his head at her and blinked

She laughed gently "Oh of course not, who am I kidding"

She went silent again, this wolf looked way too similar to that man, he had the same eye color, the same hair and fur color, and somehow the same aroma around them.

"Are you two the same person" she whispered to herself, slightly wondering if that's possible.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi breathed in the night's cold air, he was standing just at the door of the hut; he wanted to go for a hunt, he was hungry. Hiroshi quietly looked around him, it was dark so no one can see him; he sighed and took in a deep breath; ready to switch forms.<p>

It's been almost a month since he went out in this form, he missed it, it made him feel stronger and full of confidence. He shook his head; now in his wolf form, and huffed a couple of times. Hiroshi lifted his head up and howled a loud howl, releasing all of his repressed feelings. He paused and scanned the area around him, fixing his eyes on one spot; he shot from his place at an abnormal speed for an ordinary wolf.

Hiroshi felt so contempt when he ran freely with his form, just like when he was young and away from wars. He ran after his prey, which was running as fast as it could for dear life, it was easy for him to catch it though; Hiroshi felt relieved when he saw that he didn't lose his touch.

A sound caught his sensitive ears; he lifted his head and looked up around him for the sound, he walked towards it when he knew from where it came, leaving the rest of his food. He hid behind the long bushes and trees; his eyes slowly looking around for the sound, but it shocked him when he saw it. Never in his life had he thought that he would be able to see such a thing in front of him while alive, because he hated it; to see such things.

A girl, with blond hair was talking and playing around with a wolf, a wolf that he knew.

Hiroshi was about to launch out at them and kill the girl, the wolf with her was so immersed to notice Hiroshi's presence, but he was held back for a second, he doesn't deserve to say that the wolf is too friendly with the human; he himself has become used on hanging around a human too.

He growled, glaring intensely at the wolf; he knew him from somewhere else and Hiroshi was wondering what was he doing in this area, was he searching for Hiroshi. Well if he was he's unlucky; because Hiroshi isn't planning on coming out to any living person, not until he takes revenge.

He retreated slowly, so he wouldn't get caught, and ran back toward his hut.

When he reached he heard some voices from inside, he slowed his movements; Hiroshi was in his wolf form and it was dangerous for him. He slowly hid behind a tree and changed forms, hissing as he took the human form again; he released a breath, his human long hair falling over his shoulders. Hiroshi stood up quietly and walked to the hut's window, trying to be as quiet as he could; Hiroshi took a look into the hut.

For a second he cursed himself, but then he cursed the girl in the hut.

Didn't she leave a while ago, why did she return now. He climbed into the hut through the window, surprising the poor girl.

She gasped loudly; whiffing around and staring with shock "You scared the life out of me!" she said her voice coming in a harsh whisper

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly

She stared at him, taking in how he looked "I forgot some of my herbs" she said quietly "What happened to you?"

He blinked twice before looking down at himself, his shirt was torn; barely covering him, and his pants were dirty. He shrugged "I went to have a walk"

"A walk…" she nodded "It feels more like a hunt or a war" she mumbled

"Why did you come back now?" he asked "It's late for you to go home"

"Well I was halfway through the woods when I remembered, so I said that I'll return quickly and go back home but…"

He cocked his head

"I got lost" she laughed sheepishly

"How are you planning on returning back at this time?"

"I wondered if you could walk me there" she said with an innocent smile

"I am not leaving this hut"

She huffed "Mean"

His eyes focused on her, were it okay becoming friends with a human, were it okay becoming close to a human. He wondered with himself, he was raised to hate and kill them is it okay to change that just like this, Hiroshi's mind swirled with thoughts, memories and he became lost; what should he do.

"Then stay here"

His quiet voice surprised her, she hummed and watched him for a second; he too was surprised by what he said, avoiding her eyes, he closed his and breathed gently. A smile slowly formed on her lips and Momoko sighed, making him look at her.

"With one condition" she said with a smile "I sleep on the bed"

Hiroshi was taken aback, by what he said and how she responded, the three words left him mouth without him even knowing until he heard them; he was so surprised to hear himself say something like that. But her response was even more surprising, didn't she see him as a suspicious man. Why did she accept on staying here, did she trust him.

All what he said was a small hum from his throat, he was mad at himself; for saying such a weak thing in front of a human, who saw him in his weakest form, who trusts him without knowing his truth. But he was relieved; which was a feeling he pushed at the depth of his heart and mind, for her accepting on staying with him when he asked.

What would she do when she know his truth?

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Read&amp;Review.<span>~_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you again for all who reviewed, i got to write quickly because snow has blocked all the roads here, and so I don't have school nor school work to do.  
><strong>__**And thanks to snow I wrote this chapter faster, anyway thank you again and hope you enjoy my story:)  
>On with it!<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kakashi was devastated, why was she uncomfortable with him; is it really like she said that he looks so much like the wolf? Though he got to spend time with her with his original form but he can't talk to her, and can't get closer than they already are; so he's been trying to find a way to make her comfortable, but until now there was none.<p>

The day they met, the day she met him in his human form, was unexpected to him; and when she met with him again but with his wolf form, he secretly hoped she'd realize who he really was. She was so close on realizing, but Kakashi had to act as if he didn't understand so he and Takashi can stay in the village, and away from the things they ran from.

He laid on the floor of Takashi's house, staring at the ceiling, Kakashi let out a breath and wondered if he would be able to see his old village again; they ran from it since they were young, he and Takashi and some other boys that day ran away together from the war; some returned and some adapted on living normally with humans. Takashi and Kakashi were from the ones who lived among humans, because they didn't hate them that much; unlike some others. It wasn't hard for them to adapt, people were good to Kakashi when he was alone, they helped him when he had no home and gave him food.

But that village knew of his true self; that's why they begged him not to hurt them, when it appeared that he won't they sent him away with conditions; that he will not attack him, and that they will not follow and kill him. So that was the last time he was living a normal life with humans, after that day he started to search for a pack, or some of his old friends that ran away with him, and when he did he wished to go back in time.

Kakashi's thought were interrupted when the door opened, he turned his head and stared at Takashi who looked back with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Takashi asked

"Thinking" Kakashi shrugged placing his hands under his head

"That's new" Takashi chuckled "What are you thinking of?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes then said "I don't know what exactly, many things are happening now"

Takashi frowned, moving to sit on the chair "What happened?"

"What didn't happen" Kakashi mumbled, lifting himself up to a seated position "Akio died, our village doesn't exist anymore, Akihito is becoming dangerous, Hiroshi is missing, and-"

"I never thought you can think this much" Takashi said trying to ease the tension, making Kakashi smiling

"Don't worry," Takashi then said "We'll find Hiroshi, and he can figure out what to do with Akihiko"

"Do you think that Hiroshi would want to meet us after what happened?" Kakashi said with a smirk

Takashi grinned "He can't keep hiding from us"

* * *

><p>Hiroshi fell asleep later than usual that night, knowing that Momoko was there. His mind kept swirling around many thoughts and questions; why did she accept, will she bring someone, and was someone out there waiting for him to sleep.<p>

Hiroshi had a habit of always thinking of things too much, screwing everything in the end, he has been trying to fix his habit for a while, but sometimes thoughts just crash into his mind and sit there.

That night he slept only when he heard her soft breathing, and because of his worries he woke up earlier than her; though he trusted her and knew she wouldn't do something to him, he still followed his gut feeling; he followed it ever since he was young. But this time his gut feeling was slightly wrong, when he woke up she wasn't awake and no men came here; he stood up and quietly walked over to the bed. His red eyes focused on her, she was sleeping soundlessly, unconscious to the life around her and relaxed; a thought of the last time he slept like this crossed his mind, but he shoved it away.

She was beautiful, the sun rays were casted on her soft skin, lightening her cheeks with soft pink blush, her lips were parted and her hair was in a messy braid.

Hiroshi huffed and looked away, why was he staring at her; she's just a normal person. So why was he mesmerized; perhaps because he just woke up from and he was still not seeing things well yet. He grumbled and sat at the window sill frowning, he hated when he feels restless about something. A soft gush of wind came by making Hiroshi grimace; he needs a bath, it's been a long time since he was able to take a proper bath without worrying if someone would come up on him.

A soft humming from his side caught his attention, he turned and stared at Momoko while she stretched under the covers; obviously have forgotten that she wasn't in her own room, he watched her with his soft expression hidden behind his frown.

She yawned and sat up, blinking twice before her pink eyes scanned the room; her expression became a frown then turned into shock. Momoko turned at him with wide eyes.

"What happened?" she asked

"You slept here" he said quietly

Her mouth formed an 'oh' and she nodded, Momoko stayed silent for a while until it all returned to her memory. Hiroshi stared at her wondering how can a girl, not any girl but a petite one, stay out all night at man's house without worrying; even if she knew him, men have sick minds sometimes. He released a breath through his nose and allowed his eyes to stare at her; she was so weirdly beautiful, though he was against it he can't deny this fact.

After a while from meeting her, Hiroshi noticed that she became prettier day after day, and when he noticed that he began trying to leave the hut, but couldn't; he was waiting for her to come, that was that made him return every day, and he hated it. Hiroshi noticed that because when she slept here, he wasn't wondering around the house but sat quietly waiting for her to wake up.

Momoko looked up at him with a smile "Why are you frowning on such a beautiful morning?"

He didn't spare her a glance "This is not what I call a beautiful morning"

She hummed "Then what do you call it?"

"Just a normal day"

She pouted "Hiroshi"

He blinked, surprised to hear his name, and turned to her "What?"

"If you need anything you can tell me okay?"

He thought for a second, should he take this chance.

"I need a place to get cleaned"

* * *

><p>Kaoru sighed as she sat in the kitchen with her mother waiting for dinner to be served, while her younger brother played outside with his friends. Kaoru, to be honest, envied him; her younger brother, because he was still young and had no worries about his mother nagging on him because of a girl she saw him with, unlike Kaoru.<p>

Ever since her mother saw her returning home with him and his jacket on, she didn't stop nagging, and practically squeal about them being a couple. Kaoru, being Kaoru, couldn't tell her mom that it was nothing; afraid to upset her, so she tried to avoid the subject as much as she could.

"We need a man in this house you know" her mother once said

Kaoru knew that her mother sometime joked about it, but it was different that other boys she once played ball with; maybe because she's now older.

"Can you perhaps tell Takashi over?" her mother said with a bright smile "He asked of me to tell him whenever I make this meal"

Kaoru practically held herself from falling off the chair, "Yes mother" she said hiding the surprise

Why was fate against her?

She sighed loudly and grumbled while walking through the village; she kicked a pebble as she wondered about the man that her mother had become close to, well; if she wants to be honest Takashi wasn't a bad man, after the long time she's been around him she can tell that somehow; if it was night he wouldn't let her walk home alone, if she was cold he would give her his jacket, if she was mad and searching for her friends he helped. Never the less, he was a good man, only if he held back from teasing her.

She wondered for a second if what he did was on porpoise, to make her mad, or just to have fun when bored. Whatever it was, Kaoru wished he'd stop, casting that thought to the back of her mind Kaoru looked around her as she walked around the village to Takashi's house, she saw a man and his wife working in their shop, with their young kids playing around, the woman noticed her and raised her arm waving at Kaoru, who smiled politely and waved back.

The village was small, and everyone in it knew each other. If something happens at Kaoru's house half of the village would have known after three hours, women and their mouths were scary; Kaoru always thought. She liked how the villagers are so close, but hated that they sometimes don't respect privacy, that was one of the reasons Kaoru didn't want her mother to get too close to Takashi. Because their neighbors will find out, and then tell their neighbors, and so on; eventually creating a rumor about Kaoru being engaged to Takashi.

That's how much women were scary with their mouths.

Kaoru has been hearing something's about her and Takashi, since in the latest weeks they've been together a lot, well what could she do; Momoko is busy with her mother, Miyako disappears suddenly and Kaoru is left alone and bored, and when Kaoru's bored she looks for Takashi to mess with him. Not that she doesn't have friends, in fact there are many girls that like her; but Kaoru doesn't feel relaxed around them, because they can get caught in jealousy sometimes. Like lately they didn't like Kaoru being around the handsome, single man in the village, though they didn't show it; Kaoru could feel it.

Sighing loudly, Kaoru encouraged herself when Takashi's house was in sight, and walked towards it with steady steps.

* * *

><p>Miyako sighed loudly as she sat on her bed in her bedroom; her grandmother had left to the neighbor's house and was having a feast with the old lady there, she invited Miyako but the blond girl refused politely. It wasn't because of anything, but the young man who is the old lady's grandson made Miyako feel too welcomed; Miyako heard that he planned on asking her hand in marriage when she reach the right age.<p>

Miyako didn't want it, but her grandmother thought otherwise.

The girl hummed as she slipped off of her soft bed sheets, her loose, silky and blond hair that her mid back ruffled against her blue night gown, her bare feet padded against the cold wooden floor on her way to her closet; Miyako opened the brown doors and reached in, pulling her sketch book and the pencil.

She looked through the old drawings she drew; many of them were nature, but she was searching for one particular drawing. The flower field she drew when the dirty blond wolf was around, Miyako's bright blue eyes scanned the drawing, it was beautiful; the colors of the flowers and the green of the trees with the bright blue of the sky were amazing, if only Miyako could do it exactly as she saw it, make it more real. But something was missing in this drawing.

She smiled, knowing what to add and walked quickly to her bed to start with it. Her hand gently ran across the drawing, adding a big form.

Whenever Miyako thought of this field she remembered the wolf, it had a connection to him somehow; because every time she wanted to meet him, she would find him there. So she had to add him into the drawing.

But lately, whenever she thought of that wolf a specific man came to mind, a dirty blond haired man with electric blue eyes, a man that looked similar to a wolf. She met Kakashi a lot lately, thanks to her friend, who goes to Kakashi's friend's house when she doesn't find her own friends.

Miyako stopped for a second to understand what just came to her mind, why was it that she and her friends are meeting in a strange places and mostly at Takashi's house, it was a thing to laugh at. Miyako giggled to herself, her and her friends really have something that connects them together.

Miyako's thoughts drifted back to the man as she started to add a dirty yellow color to the drawing, he sometimes tried to make the conversation longer between them, but Miyako couldn't, she'd feel as if she sat with him before, and if she tried to tell him something it would feel as if she said it to him before. It frustrated her, she likes to be friends with everyone, no matter whom; but this man had something in him that unsettled her.

She sighed softly, the drawing starting to end, her mind swirled around one thought; she knew that it might be stupid of her to think like that but she couldn't help it, something was missing.

Can it possibly be that the man is related to the wolf?

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Read&amp;Review.<strong>___


	12. Chapter 12

_**I want to say a big thank you for the people who reviewed!  
>But anyway on wit the story.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Miyako, darling! Come on wake up"<p>

Miyako hummed sleepily under her covers, why was her grandmother so enthusiastic this early in the morning.

"Come on, it's a bright sunny day" her grandmother called sweetly, moving the sheets that covered the window, and allowing the sunrays to seep into the room.

Miyako's grandmother was one of the richest people in this village, and so did her deceased parents, they had a large house, newer than the original. Miyako liked it, and was used on living like this anyway, but sometimes she envied her friends who lived in small houses and were so happy and content. She hated to be one of the richest because people wanted to be friends with her for money, or because they thought she didn't know how hard their lives are.

Miyako moved under her covers and turned towards her grandmother, who was looking lovingly at her from above.

"Oh you have grown to be so beautiful" she said smiling gently "If only your parents could see how you became"

Miyako smiled and sat up, her hair falling over her shoulder "Thank you grandmother"

Her grandmother sat down on the edge of Miyako's bed "I'm sorry I was late last night" she said stroking the blond locks that fell over her grandchild's shoulder "But a subject came up and I had to stay"

"Oh don't mention it anyway, I slept early last night" Miyako said smiling

Her grandmother stayed silent, taking in how the girl had grown beautifully, then she said "How old are you?"

"I'm close to seventeen" Miyako said wondering why the sudden question for was

"Eighteen is the right age for marriage is it not?" her grandmother asked, standing up and walking to look out of the window

"I suppose…" Miyako said slowly

"Well, you know that young man, the grandchild of my friend?"

"Yes…"

"He wants to marry you as soon as he could, so I suggested the day you turn eighteen" the older woman said

Miyako was beyond shocked, she blinked a couple of times trying to get what her grandmother said; she shifted and sat on the edge of her bed, letting her feet dangle from the side.

"Why would you do that?" Miyako asked, her voice quiet, sad and scared

"You need a man in your life, and he would help keeping you safe after I'm gone" her grandmother said not noticing her granddaughter's voice

"Grandmother don't say things like that, you are still healthy"

"I know, I know, but still…" she turned to her "I want to see you happy with a fine man"

"I will not be happy with that man" Miyako mumbled to herself, she didn't mean for her grandmother to hear

She stared at her for a while "What was that about Miyako, the man is so nice"

"No he is not" Miyako said, it's time her grandmother knew

"Miyako do not say such things of a man you know nothing about" she said rather loudly "He is good and he will keep you safe"

"Grandmother, all what he want is the money" Miyako said now on her feet "I would never be convinced if you say he is a good man who wants me for who I really am"

"Lower your voice Miyako!" her grandmother said "He is not what you say he is, I know his family and they are great"

"No grandmother he-"

"Miyako!" she said loudly "This is not a choice of yours now, your parents were married just like this and so will you"

Miyako suppressed her tears as her grandmother left the room, she sniffled and clenched her hands in her gown; she quickly chanced into a dress, the fastest she could wear and placed on some shoes before leaving her room and walking to the door.

"I want to have some air" Miyako said briefly as she passed her grandmother

Closing the door behind her, Miyako started to run as fast as she could to where she felt better.

* * *

><p>Momoko, for a brief second, laughed at what Hiroshi asked of her, but stopped as soon as she was about when she saw his serious face, she noticed that he really meant it; after all he looked so dirty.<p>

She had to agree, but first she needs to see her mother about it.

Momoko slowly opened the door of her own house, she looked around and walked in. "Mother"

"Oh, I'm here dear" her mother called from the kitchen

"Why are you awake so early?" Momoko asked after greeting her mother

"I wondered why were you not in the house this morning, so when I got up to look around for you I felt too lively to sit back down" she said smiling brightly

Momoko smiled "I'm glad you are feeling well"

Her mother smiled back, then turned to what she was cooking "Tell me about this person you have been meeting lately"

Momoko was shocked for a second; she blushed gently and scratched her head "Well, he's not from around here"

"And how does he look like?"

"He is tall, a little tanned and a red head" Momoko said

"A red head like you"

Momoko nodded smiling "But a dark red" she said laughing

"Is he a good man?" her mother asked "I know how you do not care for who you meet and help"

"Oh, don't worry he is really good, though he has a really odd way of showing that"

Her mother smiled at her.

"Mother," Momoko started "This man needs a place to get cleaned, and I thought of bringing him here…"

The mother turned to look at her "You help him too much"

"I know but he is not bad, and he really looks dirty" Momoko said the last part in a low voice, as if he was there

Her mother sighed "Bring him here but when no one can know"

Momoko smiled brightly, "Yes mother"

"Maybe you can bring him today afternoon" her mother said sniffing the food

"Yes that would be good" Momoko said sniffing the food with her mother, "This smells good"

Momoko was really glad her mother became better, now she can walk around the house and visit neighbors, but not for so long; she would be tired again and needs to return home. Nevertheless this is better than how she used to be, though Momoko still feared that somehow the sickness would return and force her mother back into bed, Momoko knew how much her mother hated to stay in the house on a beautiful day, so she'd feel bad whenever that happened.

Hiroshi was part of this too, he once told Momoko about herbs that were close to there and she couldn't see; those herbs helped her mother become better, so she needs to thank him sometime. Lately he became even better with her, he actually accepted going somewhere with her, while before he refused going to the land just behind the old hut.

* * *

><p>Kaoru stood in front of Takashi's house, when she reached his house she just stood there staring at it. Takashi noticed it for a while; he was talking with Kakashi and just after that man left he sensed someone out at the front of the house, he took a look through his window and grinned once he saw who it was. He quickly went to the door, and opened it even before she could step close enough to knock on the door.<p>

She stared at him as if he was still the door, before blinking twice.

"Hello Kaoru my dear"

"Were you leaving just now?" she asked, slight hope that he was

"Oh no, I have no one to go to" he said shaking his head sadly "Why are you here?"

"How did you know I was here?" she asked ignoring his question

"I just felt it" he smiled "Come in, have you lost one of your friends?"

Kaoru shook her head "I came here to… invite you over to our house," she said slowly "My mother wants you to have dinner with us"

Takashi placed his hand on his chest affected "After all there is someone who cares" he joked

She snored, joking too and said "My mother would be pleasured to have you"

"Oh it would be my pleasure!" he said, quickly stepping out of the door and locking it behind him

"How lovely" Kaoru mumbled to herself

Takashi grinned at her and walked beside her, he was shocked and happy to know that Kaoru's mother liked him so much that she would invite him over again, last time when he went Kaoru's mother talked to him about everything; as would mothers always do. Takashi though was shocked from one thing, Kaoru used to be a gentle girl, like any usual one; taking care of how she looked, her makeup and dresses mattered more to her, but with that personality she loved her father and elder brother, and took them as a model for herself. Her mother told him that when they died Kaoru was young, and she promised herself to help her mother and younger brother; that's why she turned to be a tomboy.

But to Takashi she was beautiful the way she is, he told her mother that day that she shouldn't worry for her daughter, and that she was growing just fine.

Takashi looked over at Kaoru and noticed that she was frowning; he hummed to himself and wondered why she was pulling such a face.

"What's with that face?" he asked

"Look around you and you would know, every girl in this village likes you" she said crossing her arms

"I do not see the reason to frown"

"They all are looking at me with eyes that say 'die'" she said rolling her eyes "Just because they saw me getting close to you they started to hate me"

"Don't be jealous my dear" he joked, oh how he loved teasing her

"Why would I get jealous over someone like you," she said looking at him "I'd rather burn a thousand times than to be involved in a relationship with you"

Ouch.

He sighed and shook his head, laughing a little "Then why are you frowning?"

"Because we used to be close, you know… kind of like friends" she sighed "A person always prefers himself over his friends, or this is how it became" she nodded to herself "I bet if you were to get close to one of those girls, the rest would hate her"

He chuckled "They can hate easily"

"Every person is capable of that" Kaoru said quietly "But some people chose something that is worth hating, unlike other people who hate many things at once"

"Maybe what you said is right" he said agreeing "And what is it that you chose to hate" Takashi asked out of curiosity

"There are a couple of things, but wolves top them" she said

How ironic.

"And what is it that you chose?" she asked

"I haven't chosen yet" Takashi said quietly "Hate is a strong word"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you all for the reviews! Anyway here is the new chapter, hope you like it.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Momoko's mother knew how much Momoko loves to help people, ever since she was little Momoko followed her father around, helping people; since her father worked as a doctor, after all he was the town's doctor, so Momoko was used to it since she was young. Her mother worried that one day Momoko would help a dangerous person, so she tried to warn her; but it didn't work much. So once she heard from Momoko about this person that she was helping, her mother got worried.<p>

Now she was shocked to hear from her daughter that she was bringing this person over, who turned to be a man.

Momoko's mother was making their dinner when she heard the knock on the door, releasing what was in her hands and walking over to meet her daughter and the person she brought over.

"Hello mother" Momoko said walking in "Here is the person I told you about"

The moment her eyes moved to that man he bowed, letting her only see his dirty bright hair, she smiled at how polite he appeared to be; slightly relieved to know that he was not the kind of men that were sick.

"Hello there" Momoko's mother said smiling at him

When the young man stood upwards and allowed the woman to see his face she was taken aback, he had a strange color of red eyes.

Hiroshi was surprised first when Momoko came back to his hut telling him that she had found a place and was shocked to know that that place was her house and that her mother accepted him coming over, but he was beyond shocked to know that he had to go to the village. At first he was about to launch at the oblivious girl, instead he sighed and agreed on going.

When they reached the house Hiroshi was thankful that they didn't cross anyone at their way, as he interred the house he took a look around, it looked so simple and felt homey; a small smile tugged at his lips when he finally knew the place where this weird girl had grown in. When her mother came in Hiroshi had to bow immediately, though he hated humans but this lady accepted him over though they had no men in the house to protect them, he also remembered the condition this woman was in; so he bowed out of respect just as he was taught.

Also because her daughter saved his life.

As Hiroshi looked up he saw the shocked look on the woman's face, which changed quickly to a gentle smile; a smile similar to the one Momoko has.

"Hello" he said quietly "And thank you for accepting-"

"Oh don't mention it" her mother said laughing gently "Follow me, the bath is right from here"

Her mother came back after leading the man to the bath, "He's quite different from how I thought he'd be" she said "Go find him clothes from your fathers old ones"

"Yes mother" Momoko said smiling

Hiroshi breathed in the clean smell that surrounded him, allowing the warm water to hit his back and clean through his hair. As he finished he stepped out of the bath and wore on his old pants, he was about to wear his shirt when a knock stopped him, he turned to look at the door then walked over to open it.

Momoko was taken aback, she thanked heaves that he at least had his pants on, but wasn't as thankful for the shirt part, his body became much visible after he washed the dirt away; more board, his face and hair changed as well, Momoko wondered why was such handsomeness hidden behind some dirt of a hard life.

"U-Um…" she stuttered, how could she not, the man stood shirtless and didn't even care, Momoko felt her face get warmer "Here are some new, cleaner clothes for you to wear" she said avoiding eyes

His lips tugged upwards a little, before he said gently "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" she said "Get dressed quickly; my mother had just finished dinner" Momoko said leaving quickly with a red face.

How come she didn't notice how handsome he was up until now?

* * *

><p>Miyako sat down in the middle of the rose field panting, small tears escaped her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks, she didn't like it when she fought with anyone, let alone her grandmother who practically raised her. She whimpered and bowed her head down, she felt so much guilt in the pit of her stomach, how would her grandmother feel now.<p>

But then again it wasn't fair, Miyako refused to meet that man before and now he grandmother wants her to marry him; Miyako knew him better than her.

He just wanted her for the money, when they were young and played together he didn't say that; he didn't know the matter of money, but as he grew he became more attached to it. And apparently he was accepting because Miyako was beautiful.

Miyako looked up and scanned the area around her, is the wolf here. She wondered if he was would he understand what she'll tell to him, would he comfort her as usual, she sighed and turned her eyes to her hands that sat in her lab, her golden hair forgotten lose fell over her shoulders, and thought quietly what should she do.

A gentle voice came from over her shoulder, then the owner of the voice pressed its head to hers; Miyako smiled gently and looked over her shoulder at the wolf.

"You actually came" she said wiping a tear away

The wolf cocked its head, wondering why she was crying, and nudged his head to her cheek wining.

Miyako giggled "You can sense that I'm sad can't you"

The wolf stayed quiet and stared at her, blinking his electric eyes.

"It's my grandmother; we fought" she said sighing sadly "She wants to marry me to some man who wants me for money, but I refused so she was mad at me"

The wolf growled lowly, is she going to get married.

"But I will not accept, he's a bad man" she said sensing that he got mad, but probably he didn't understand her.

The wolf nudged his head against her cheek, making Miyako smile gently; it was as if he knew what was wrong with her.

"What should I say to grandmother?" she asked gently "I don't want to marry that man and I don't want to upset her"

As usual, the wolf just stared at her, Miyako felt slightly disappointed; she hoped to get an answer somehow from him, even a signal that he understood. Miyako sighed and laughed gently to herself.

"I only have you to tell about my troubles; after my friends" she said gently "Though I hope you understand me but it's impossible, and here I am talking to you everyday"

The wolf just nudged his head against her cheek again, an act of affection; that he like to be around her. Miyako knew a lot about animals, perhaps that's why she became friends with this wolf easily.

Miyako secretly wished that this wolf somehow understood her.

* * *

><p>Kaoru walked in front of Takashi as she walked into her house, calling for her mother that Takashi has accepted and is with her. Her mother came out happily, saying hello to Takashi and talking with him; Takashi noticed just then how much her mother liked him, she was so happy when she came out and saw him behind Kaoru.<p>

Takashi was happy as well; to know that he was appealing, back at his old village the villagers hated him for his trouble-making attitude, they tried to punish him many times but he, with the help of his friends, managed to escape each punishment; laughing.

Suddenly, as Takashi was checking the food, something bumped into his legs; he moved his eyes from the food to the attacker of his legs, Kaoru's young brother clutched his feet so he does not fall backwards, the kid blinked a couple of times, wondering what was this thing that stopped his way, and looked up. A wide, childish grin spread on his face, his eyes sparkled and the young kid said loudly.

"Uncle Takashi!"

Takashi hid a laugh, it felt weird being called by uncle "Hello there, Shou" Takashi said as enthusiastic as the kid was "How have you been?"

"I have been fine, why didn't you come here until now?" Shou asked as he was held up by Takashi

"I have been busy" he said

"He's fond of you" Kaoru's mother said smiling at her younger kid

"I'm happy to know that" Takashi smiled back

Kaoru rolled her eyes, why was he acting so nice with them; he isn't like that usually, or that's how she saw it. Kaoru was pulled out of her thoughts when her mother called her name to help her with putting the food on the table, to which she answered quickly; taking the heavy pot from her mother.

"Come on Shou!" Kaoru called for her younger brother once the table was finished "The food is ready"

Shou came in from the door running, nearly colliding with the table leg; but was stopped by Kaoru. The kid is nearly three years old, he is very energized and clumsy, as Takashi noticed he was about to collide with everything that was on his way while running. Kaoru held him and took him to wash his hands as Takashi walked in, sitting on the seat her mother pointed at.

"Shou is very active" Kaoru's mother giggled "Ever since he started to walk he never sat down"

Takashi chuckled "It is very obvious, but it's a good thing, he will grow well for hard work"

"I hope so, since he has no bigger brother or a father to show him the hard jobs" her mother said gently

Takashi stayed silent, did it affect them so much to lose the two men of this house; well of course it would. Takashi released a sighed through his nose, quietly taking in how Kaoru's mother worked; it was obvious how tired she was, although she held it in perfectly, deceiving Takashi.

Kaoru returned with Shou in her arms, to keep stuff safe and in place, and placed him in his chair, he grinned and looked up at his mother with innocent child eyes, waiting for her to sit down and feed him. Takashi felt a bang in his stomach; the kid will have to grow up without a father, but his mother and sister filled that place perfectly, one day he would ask why doesn't he have a father but then he will know how hard his sister and mother tried to give him a happy life.

Takashi looked over at Kaoru, as she moved to wipe away rice from the Shou's face, who tried to avoid her hands, and smiled.

The day passed quickly, for Takashi, and half slow for Kaoru. But when it was finished, Kaoru's mother told Kaoru to walk their guest to the door while she placed Shou in the bed, Kaoru did as her mother told her, but she continued her way with him out the house until they stopped at a rice field close to her house; so she doesn't have to walk a long distance alone.

"Thank you for today, my mother was very happy and so was Shou" Kaoru said rocking on her heels while looking up at the darkening sky

Takashi shook his head "It a pleasure, actually. It was fun and I was happy too" he looked over at her "How was it for you?"

"Slight boring, but funny too" she nodded smirking at him

Takashi chuckled and placed his hands in his pockets, he looked at Kaoru as she looked back again at the sky; the dark light showing her face perfectly, he loved how peaceful she looked, but there were signs of sadness on her face.

"Was it shocking?" he asked gently "When you first heard about the death of your father and brother?"

Kaoru thought quietly and nodded "My mother was devastated, Shou aged only a year or younger, and I was shocked"

Takashi sighed, feeling slightly guilty "It sure was hard to return to your usual routine, wasn't it?"

She nodded "We tried to fill their places, but it's hard" Kaoru shrugged "Some jobs are only for men, and my mother is too tired to do them, so when I do them she gets scarred"

"Don't do them then"

She looked at him "I can't, it's necessary"

Takashi sighed, he should lift the mood up a little "You did well, don't worry; you are half a boy after all"

She glared at him "You have longer hair than I do"

"You have more muscles than I do"

"Liar" she crossed her arms

"So you say you are weaker than me?" he teased

"I'm stronger"

"You just said the opposite"

"No I did not!"

Takashi laughed at her frowning face; she was actually rethinking if what he said was true. Kaoru huffed and slapped him at the shoulder, for making fun of her.

After a while of silence, and Kaoru staring at the sky, she turned to him with a smile. Takashi looked at her and wondered why she wasn't smiling more often.

"Thank you really for today" Kaoru said

Takashi's eyes just stared at her, before he smiled and nodded "You don't need to thank me"

The smile remained on her face, as she looked into his eyes; something in her pulled him in, he wanted to get closer to her, but how.

"You should be happy I'm thanking you, I don't do that very often" she said

He smiled, moved his hands on both of her cheeks and pulled her closer then said "I'm honored"

Kaoru felt her face get warmer under his hands, why was he so close, she puffed her cheeks trying to move away but was surprised when he clapped at her cheeks gently. Her eyes widened, and to revenge she clapped her hands on his cheeks as well; a bit harder.

Takashi's hands moved to hers, gently grabbing them in place, and looked straight into her eyes, taking in the beautiful color of green she had, and how breathtaking she was. Kaoru knew that the red was now obvious on her cheeks, so she tried to pull away and walk back home with the dignity that was left, but he kept her hands in his firmly.

One of Takashi's hands released hers, and slipped gently to the back of her head and into her soft black locks. Takashi pulled the hand he was still griping and brought the shocked girl to his chest, pressing his lips tightly over hers.

Kaoru was too shocked to realize what happened, his warm lips pressed against hers and now she can't move, just now they were about to pick up a fight, how did it end like this. Kaoru's hands were held gently by his, who suddenly seemed to be softer, her eyes closed tightly. She couldn't move her hands away from his to push him away; she was barely able to breath.

Takashi didn't know why he kissed her, he just felt so. And he didn't regret it; he moved his lips against her soft, warm ones, without hesitating. Takashi had to hold back a smile when he noticed that she held in her breath, it was obvious that he was the first to touch her lips with his. Takashi's mind went blank; he just wanted her to be close, so he moved his arms around her and pressed her to him.

Takashi pulled away when he felt Kaoru's hand clench his shirt tightly, and watched her. She took in a shaky breath and hid her mouth, and blushing cheeks behind the back of her hand, the other still clenching his shirt. After her mind was clear she moved away from his warm body and avoided eyes, she couldn't look at him in the eyes.

Takashi mumbled a soft apology, though he didn't feel it, and waited for her to say something.

Kaoru just nodded, blushing madly and excused herself, walking back to her home and trying to ignore Takashi's stare.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>This chapter is a bit longer than the rest, but oh well hope you liked it.<br>Read&Review.~_**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this chapter, but here it is^^'  
><strong>__**And I want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported this story=3 Though I want to say a very big thank you to MiyakoWulfie for helping me~**_

* * *

><p>Miyako hummed, wondering what was wrong with Kaoru.<p>

That morning Miyako went to Momoko's house and then to Kaoru's, wanting to go out with them. As they walked down the streets, they met with Takashi and Kakashi. Just as they did, Kaoru went in the opposite direction. When Miyako asked her what was wrong she just mumbled to herself about a perverted Takashi.

"Where did Kaoru leave to?" Kakashi asked as they sat near an old oak tree.

"She went to grab some water, I think; we've been walking for a while so she must've gotten thirsty." Momoko answered him.

Takashi sighed. "I should have went with her..."

Miyako smiled at how Takashi acted as a small kid, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms.

She noticed for a while now how Takashi felt towards Kaoru. For Miyako it was obvious, but for Kaoru it was not which made Miyako frustrated. She wanted Kaoru to be happy with a man and since she knew Takashi better she wanted him to be happy too.

Miyako lowered her head, thinking about being happy with a man. Since that day she fought with her grandmother, she had been feeling guilty. Her grandmother would always start to change or avoid the subject whenever it came about, letting Miyako know that she was not going to change her mind.

She sighed to herself, she knew about the arranged marriage for her parents; they fell in love after being married. Miyako doubted she'd ever love that man even if they were the only people in the world!

"Miyako?" Kakashi's voice ripped through her thoughts and she looked up, blinking at him. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded smiling. "I'm fine."

He frowned gently, "Hmm...But you seem to be upset about something."

"Why do you think so?" Miyako asked with a fake small smile, trying not to look bothered.

"Your smile is not as bright as usual." he said half pouting.

Miyako blinked twice. How can someone notice such a small detail as that? "Why would you say that?"

"You usually smile more often then you are doing today. You're also not as hyper either." He gave a casual shrug her way.

Miyako was taken aback for a second. Was he such a good observer? Or was he just able to read body language well? Maybe something else?

She sighed gently, allowing her shoulders to fall, then shook her head with a small smile. "Nothing is wrong, but thank you for worrying about me."

Kakashi gazed at her with his electric eyes. He wasn't buying it; he knew what was wrong, but he wanted her to tell him. In his **human **form. "This isn't going to work." He shook his head.

Miyako looked up at him, "What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"What do you love to do the most?" Kakashi asked, smiling brightly.

"Why are you asking such a question all of a sudden?" Miyako questioned, confused.

"Just answer it."

"Well, I like drawing." She shrugged, saying her words carefully.

A gentle but wide grin spread on his face and he stood up reaching his hand for her, "I happen to like drawing too. Let me show you some of my sketches!"

Miyako looked at him and saw his gentle grin and beautiful eyes. She hesitated before placing her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up as he made their way into a different room.

* * *

><p>Kaoru puffed her flushed cheeks and crossed her arms, kicking a pebble into the small lake she stood near. The lake was pure blue, reflecting the trees surrounding it beautifully, but Kaoru's mind wasn't focusing on the lake; it was swirling around with thoughts of what was wrong with her.<p>

After that day, Kaoru couldn't stop thinking about why Takashi kissed her and didn't stop thinking about the feeling in the pit of her stomach whenever she thought about him. This was all originally because of her mother; she just had to like him **so** much and talk about him to Kaoru that it made her think about him even more!

Adding on to that, her friends, who betrayed her, took her to him immediately; once Kaoru knew where they were headed she left in the other direction, mumbling an excuse.

She looked up at the sky and sighed. It was noon already and the sun would soon go down and night would come. Kaoru huffed, thinking about the next day where she'll keep thinking about that man. "Urgh...bastard"

Shuffling came from behind her; making her turn around, ready to throw a punch if it was a pervert, Takashi, or a burglar.

But she wasn't expecting a wolf.

It was large with brown fur and bright orange eyes. It came toward her slowly, bearing its fangs at her as its eyes glimmered with kill and hunger.

Kaoru gulped, trying not to show her fear. She felt shivers running through her spine which gave her a chill all of a sudden. She lowered her stance, ready for a fight.

The wolf cocked its head as he drew nearer, not giving any sign of fear. When it was close enough, Kaoru jumped and kicked its face.

It stopped walking for a moment, baring his fangs and growling lowly, its orange eyes more fierce and blazing.

Kaoru swallowed and steadied herself, but it didn't help her as the wolf swiped its paws at her swiftly, pushing her to the ground. Kaoru grunted while trying to sit up as the wolf walked to her quickly, opening its mouth to bite.

A black blur covered her eyesight for a second before it disappeared with the brown wolf. She released a breath that she was holding in, turning to her left and watching with wide eyes as a black wolf fought with the previous one.

...How ironic. These wolves were probably fighting for who will get her for their next meal.

The black wolf bit the brown one so hard on the shoulder, said wolf whined loudly and attempted an attack. Before the wolf could land it, the black wolf dodged and went in for another bite.

Kaoru shielded her eyes when they were too close, afraid she'll see something undesirable. Next thing she knew, Kaoru heard loud shuffling before silence finally ensued. She moved her hands away and looked back to where the wolves were, shocked to see that the black one was still there while the other disappeared. It must've fled, she thought.

The black wolf was as huge as the one before; she remembered their size to be exactly like the ones which invaded their village. This one's eyes were green. A dark forest green that seemed familiar from somewhere.

The wolf walked closer to her, but Kaoru crawled back, staring with wide eyes. "Stay away!" she tried to shout, her voice barely a whisper.

The wolf stopped and blinked at her.

"Don't you dare come closer," Her voice shook, memories of her lost father and brother coming to the forefront of her mind. "D-don't!"

The wolf whined, as if sad, and lowered its head, attempting to tell her that he wasn't going to hurt her.

"I hate your kind," she spat. "I hate you."

The wolf's eyes bore into hers; they were filled with sadness and partial anger. It stopped his way towards her and lowered its head, before looking back up, baring his fangs.

"Leave," Kaoru said, starting to get scared. "Leave!"

The wolf growled and barked, making Kaoru flinch. Then it calmed down and looked at her with its gentle green eyes again.

They were too familiar...

As he tried to walk towards her gently, shuffling came from the bushes nearby and the wolf's eyes moved to it, then back to Kaoru. Before she even realized it, he sprinted off and disappeared into the depths of the trees.

Kaoru stayed stunned as her friends popped out, coming to her quickly and asking what happened and if she was okay. Kaoru wasn't able to give a response, her thoughts all jumbled up as she wondered what the hell just happened.

* * *

><p>Momoko sighed as she walked between the trees quietly; she knew that it was dangerous to do while it's so close to night, but she was going to a place where she felt safe.<p>

She thought about what happened with Kaoru. She didn't tell them much, but what they understood was that she saw two wolves and that's that.

After they all calmed down, they sent Kaoru to her home and assured her mother that it was nothing. Momoko and Miyako then returned to their own houses with Momoko telling her mother that she didn't yet go to Hiroshi's earlier and she needed to bring him some food. Once she got her mother's approval, she had ventured off to him.

Momoko knocked on the door before opening it and shutting it behind her, knowing fully well that the man wouldn't bother to do so, and walked in quietly.

When she entered, Hiroshi had surprised her, a frown planted on his face. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I had to make sure that my friend was safely in her home; she had a terrible accident."

"Don't you have other friends who can do that?" he asked, taking the basket of food.

She smiled, "But two of them are new."

He looked at her with a questioning look.

"Two men came here not too long ago; it was near the day when I met you." she explained, walking to sit near him. "Well, one of them came nearer that time while the other later, but anyway, they're my new friends. And this friend of mine would not accept one of them to walk her home; even if she was dying."

"What a stubborn friend..." Hiroshi mumbled.

Momoko laughed gently and nodded in agreement, "We always fight."

Hiroshi smiled and thought about his old life; the one where he lived peacefully with his parents and had friends like brothers. He chewed on his food quietly, remembering how it felt to rely on someone when he was having a rough time. Unfortunately, he and his friends were separated when they were young and he hadn't seen them since then. Maybe he did once or twice, but they all lost connection; besides the one he saw that other day...

He didn't know whether he would be happy if he met them again or angry; those two friends liked humans and lived among them. When Hiroshi reasoned with them to leave that place and their own pack, they refused, saying that it was safer for them. Hiroshi didn't know what happened with them after that because it was the last time they met.

But now he can't judge them; **he's** interacting **and** living in a human form. Even better, he became **closer** with one.

Trying to avoid his thoughts, Hiroshi asked out of curiosity, "What was the accident?"

"Two wolves fought in front of her; one of them wanted to kill her while the other...she didn't know what he was trying to do..."

Hiroshi tensed. Were there more than just one wolf near here? Why were they even here?

"Did she tell you what they looked like?"

"She said one was brown with orange eyes and the other was black with green eyes." Momoko shrugged, "That was all that she said, though I know she was actually afraid."

Hiroshi swallowed the bite in his mouth, staring dully at the table. Was she joking?

He nodded nonchalantly and took another bite. He knew both of the wolves Momoko just talked about and he wasn't feeling so good about any of it.

"Tell me about them;" Hiroshi asked to try to change his mind again "Your friends."

She smiled brightly immediately, "They're really nice girls and I can't say that I don't love them dearly. My friend, Kaoru, who saw the wolves, is a tomboy who's brave enough to fight a wolf and can be a bit too protective of us." Momoko said. "Miyako is different; she's sweet and gentle with a pure heart," She let out a small giggle, "and she always stops me and Kaoru from fighting."

"You seem close."

"We are. We're more like sisters really." Momoko smiled even brighter, if possible.

"What about the other two?" Hiroshi asked "The new ones?"

"Oh, they're males." Momoko said, "One is strong enough to fight with Kaoru...and I think he likes her!" she said enthusiastically. "The other is such a gentleman; he's so nice to us."

"Your group sounds crazy." he mumbled.

She laughed gently, "That **is **what makes the friendship better!"

Hiroshi grinned briefly, shaking his head and continuing to eat his food. The group of friends she talked about seemed to be always fooling around, having too much fun, or having crazy thoughts and actions. Somehow it reminded him of his own friendship with his lost friends; they were always fooling around. Whenever they were caught and got a punishment, they would just escape that easily.

"What are their names?"

"The one which has black hair is Takashi while the blonde one is Kakashi."

Hiroshi chuckled at how ironic this was; they were gone for god knows how long and as much as they tried to find each other they'd always fail. Yet when they stopped searching for each other, turns out they would end up living in the same neighborhood! But as it turns out, each one refused to leave their place, afraid to be caught, and ending with not knowing that they were **this** close to finding each other.

Those bastards...

Hiroshi knew them.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Read&amp;Review<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm really sorry for taking so long, I had a rough time at school and it took me a while to have some idea's for the story.  
>And I want to say a big thank you to MiyakoWulfie and I hope you get better soon^^<br>On with the story...**_

* * *

><p>Takashi growled under his breath, his face so red out of anger and heat. He was mad at many things and one of them is Kakashi who was walking slowly behind him.<p>

"For god's sake, Kakashi, walk faster!" Takashi snapped.

"What is wrong?" he grumbled, "It will not make any difference if we went faster now, he's already away." Kakashi huffed.

Takashi grit his teeth and moved a tree branch out of his way. He and Kakashi were currently walking around the forest, trying to find the runaway wolf.

Takashi came to Kakashi the day before and told him that he saw a wolf, or rather fought a wolf. And once Kakashi knew who that wolf was he came with Takashi to find him. They left at midnight and until now they haven't found him, so Kakashi have been trying to convince his thick headed friend to stop and return back.

"I don't care if he was quick, we have to find him." Takashi insisted.

"Takashi, he's too fast."

"But I need to know what is he doing here!" Takashi frowned, wiping sweat off his forehead.

Kakashi sighed, "We can't-"

"Wait," Takashi interrupted, "Someone is here; I feel a presence."

Kakashi stopped too, frowning. "But this isn't his presence."

"Who can it be then?" Takashi growled, "There are not any wolves here except me and you, and apparently him too."

"Come on Takashi, we've been walking since midnight and I am tired."

Takashi sighed, "Fine, but by midnight today we will go out and search again."

Kakashi groaned but followed Takashi anyway, even if he refused Takashi would drag him to search along; it was known that a wolf shouldn't walk alone if they were close to humans and they had learned to walk together since they were young so he would have gone with him anyway.

"Should we search for Hiroshi too?" Kakashi asked.

Takashi was quiet before answering him, "Yeah, we need to find him as well, he has been gone long enough."

Kakashi grunted, "What if he doesn't want us to find him?"

"It's his problem." Takashi grinned.

* * *

><p>Hiroshi sighed, leaning back on his seat at the table. Momoko came in earlier and told him that she wouldn't be able to come tonight since her friend wanted to go to this celebration.<p>

He grunted and stood up, walking over to the window. She had asked him to come but he refused, Takashi and Kakashi were going as well and it would be uncomfortable to go with them.

Hiroshi leaned at the windowsill and froze all of a sudden, he raised his head and sniffed. A deep frown formed on his face; he leaned up and jumped out the window, transforming within seconds.

A huge wolf with dark orange fur sprinted through the trees, a snarl forming on his face as he stopped just where the trees stopped growing and where it showed a wide empty area. His eyes scanned the area and quickly landed on a wolf who was ready in a defense stance.

Hiroshi didn't spare any moment and charged immediately at the brown wolf. Said wolf jumped away from the attack and turned quickly to give his own attack.

Hiroshi howled and shook the brown wolf's teeth off his shoulder. Not caring for the new wound, he jumped at him again and pushed him on his back, attempting a bite to his neck. The brown wolf was faster and managed to escape the attack.

"_What brought you here?_" Hiroshi growled low.

"_I'm not here to fight you, as much as I would like to._" The brown wolf moved backwards and started to turn to his human form, giving Hiroshi the signal.

The man now shook his head and ruffled his brown hair with his hand, looking up at Hiroshi and grinning childishly with shining orange eyes. Hiroshi growled before he transformed too.

"I never saw you in this form." The man said, "I thought you hated it."

"That's not the only thing I hate." Hiroshi hissed.

The other man grinned, "You still feel that way?"

"Never changed." Hiroshi said narrowing his eyes.

"Will it change if I told you that I came all the way here to let you know of the war, that you already lost some dear people in?"

"What do you really want, Mitch?"

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

* * *

><p>Momoko laughed happily as she and her friends sat in her room getting ready for the celebration. It was made by the king for the coming of the winter and this celebration's concept was of games and then a dance at the end. Each person needed to bring a beautiful dress for the end and Momoko and Miyako were beyond ready. Even as of now they were trying to convince Kaoru to get a dress.<p>

"No way in hell I would wear that!" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, Kaoru," Momoko's mother giggled "It would really look beautiful on you!"

"No, Miss Kakiko, I don't think so." Kaoru huffed childishly.

"Come on Kaoru, it would be so nice if you wore that to the party and danced with a handsome man." Miyako sighed dreamily.

"Miyako, please!" Kaoru whined.

"Just try it on Kaoru! Please?" Momoko pouted, throwing the dress on her friend.

"Fine! But don't laugh." She said as her face grew red.

Kaoru quietly donned the green dress, turning around to her friends who each had a smile. The dress was tight on the upper body and then flowed down to her feet from her waist; it showed all her features and made her green eyes simply shine.

"It's perfect, Kaoru." Miss Kakiko said smiling softly.

"I don't like it." She insisted.

"You're going to wear it, like it or not." Momoko said nodding to herself.

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Kaoru, it's so beautiful!" Miyako chirped.

Kaoru groaned and looked at herself in the mirror, she pouted and walked away to change back to her original clothes.  
>Momoko and Miyako had their dresses ready since a couple of days before; Miyako's dress was baby blue, tight from her chest and flowed in puffy waves and ruffles from her waist to her feet. Momoko had a red dress that was tight at her chest and hung low from her waist as well, orange glitter sparkling on the hem of the chest.<p>

It took them a while to force Kaoru into buying the dress and after buying it took them even longer to make her wear it again. Even more so on taking it to the party and let alone come to the dance itself.

The girls got ready with the help of Momoko's mother and after that they bid goodbye to her and left to Takashi's house.

Takashi and Kakashi had forgotten totally of the party and remembered just when they saw the three girls ready at the stairs of Takashi's house, that was when they knew they'd be dead.

"What do you mean you forgot about the celebration!" Kaoru had yelled at them immediately when they told them.

Now they were in Takashi's room, their suits ready in a bag and with the girls. Takashi wore casual pants and a shirt and so did Kakashi. They left the room and went to the girls.

"Even I didn't take that long." Kaoru huffed as they walked to the place of the party.

The celebration and games were at the park because it was wide enough for a huge number of people. The king announced that the dance was to be at the ball room of the castle, before disappearing and letting the games start.

The games were so much fun, and refreshing to the girls as they played until they were out of breath. Takashi and Kakashi played too, but most of the times they stood aside and watched the weird habits of this town, they didn't have things like this back at where they used to live; wolves don't need celebrations, even if a marriage was due to happen.

They were really happy to see the girls so excited. And though they felt out of place, the girls made them feel otherwise.  
>Kakashi felt so guilty to keep the secret of them being wolves from the girls who grew to be such good friends. He pushed that thought away and decided to just enjoy themselves for the moment since it might not ever happen again.<p>

Once everything was all calmed down, the boys dressed up in their black suits and sat down, Takashi wearing a green necktie with Kakashi wearing a similar blue one. It didn't take the girls long to finish but Kakashi felt that they waited for hours.

Everyone saw the attraction between Kaoru and Takashi, and they tried to get them close to each other every time they had the chance.

Takashi threw his head back and let out a strangled sigh. "They're taking long!" he groaned loudly.

Kakashi grinned at his side, "No they aren't."

"Shut up." Takashi said closing his eyes.

Kakashi saw the girls out of the corner of his eyes and he smiled immediately at how beautiful they all were.

"You look amazing!" he said grinning to them.

"Oh, thank you!" Miyako said smiling gently.

Takashi opened his eyes and looked at them, he had to keep himself from gaping at them; the girls did look beautiful, but Kaoru caught his eyes more. He never saw her dressed like that before.

"Stop staring would you…" she grumbled crossing her arms over her chest with a red face.

Takashi released a breath, "You look…beautiful."

The rest of the group watched them with amused and wide smiles.

"Time to go!" Kakashi said waking Takashi from his trance.

When they reached the doors of the castle, Kakashi reached with his hand for Miyako's, secretly hoping that she accepted his touch. Miyako looked down at the hand that was extended for a while before softly smiling and placing her hand gently in his.

Takashi and Kaoru walked in together, but not hand in hand since both of them felt too shy to do so. Momoko walked in behind them, smiling at her friends who she knew were happy.

Takashi stared at Kakashi as he danced with Miyako; how was he able to ask her to dance? Takashi can't even look towards Kaoru without getting his tongue twisted. He swallowed and turned to her, holding his breath in. She was so beautiful, her green eyes gazing at the ball and the dancing couples, oblivious to Takashi's longing stares. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat, extending his hand and looking away to hide his uncertain eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked in a low voice.

She turned to him and gave him her full attention, "Hmm? I couldn't hear what you said."

"I…" he pursed his lips, "Would you like to…to dance?"

Kaoru stared at him for a while and for a second he wished that the ground would open and swallow him whole. But when he felt her soft hand rest in his, his whole body shook in excitement. Takashi's eyes moved to her immediately and he smiled when he saw her face was turned in the other direction with a red glow on her cheeks.

Momoko smiled and sighed happily; her friends looked so happy. Despite her friends, though, she felt slightly lonely. She wished that Hiroshi had accepted to come along with her, it would've been nice to see him dressed up neatly and the possibility of dancing with him.

She sighed and sat on one of the chairs, fiddling with her dress. She knew that no one would dance with her, but she came to encourage her friends; she didn't know it would feel this lonely to her.

A hand came into her peripheral view and Momoko looked up at the man; he was handsome and wearing a black suit with a red tie, his hair reaching his shoulders in brown curls which was tied in a low ponytail. He had a beautiful set of grey eyes and a gentle smile.

"I saw that you were lonely, and couldn't help but come and give you company. Would you like to dance?" he asked, his voice calming and gentle.

Momoko bit her lip, she wasn't in the mood for dancing right now but she smiled beautifully at him and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I have a place where I need to be now."

The man smiled, "A late Cinderella, are you?"

Momoko giggled. "Cinderella wasn't late to the ball."

"Your destination isn't the ball." The man said with a handsome grin which made Momoko blush.

"How is that?" Momoko asked.

"Your destination is somewhere else," the man said gently, "And I'm afraid you're late, Cinderella."

Momoko smiled at him, "Thank you sir," she bowed. "I need to leave."

He smiled, "Don't lose your shoe or I'll have to be the prince who finds you."

Momoko couldn't help the blush that came to her face as she walked out of the doors, the man was right; she must be somewhere else.

She ran as fast as she could, her dress in her hands to prevent her from falling over, the rest of the dress fell behind her in red waves, her hair ruffling behind her as the cold wind pushed it back, the moonlight showing her the way and the trees hid her from people's eyes. She didn't care that it was dark or cold. All she wanted was to be in one place.

If someone was watching, they'd be surprised to see a fair young lady with long ginger locks flowing behind her as she ran in a red dress. They'd say that she's the little red riding hood escaping _for_ her wolf at a late hour under the moonlight.


End file.
